


Be the love of my life

by weepingelm



Series: He paid the price [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets his first job in London where he meets Arthur Pendragon. Their first meeting doesn't go well  despite a mutual attraction. How will they ever get together.  </p><p>Prequel to He Paid The Price. But can be read as stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who followed He paid the price and hope you enjoy this one.

MERLIN:  
Merlin had known he was gay by the age of sixteen, but living in a small village in rural Wales, he had decided to keep it to himself. Oh his mother had known, but then he told her everything. By the time he’d finished college his two best friends knew, but then they were almost brothers anyway and it made no difference to them. When he had started University his mum had been so proud. He had decided in his first month at university to come out. After all he was in a city, surely now he didn’t need to hide who he was. 

That had been a mistake; several of the other students had made his life hell. All through his university years he had only gone out with two men, and then only briefly. He wanted to keep the sexual side of a relationship until he had found the person he wanted to settle down with. That hadn’t gone down well, when on a first date, the one of his dates had tried to force him to have anal sex and he had fought him off. In retaliation the man had started to spread all sorts of rumours about him, including the fact that he had HIV. After that Merlin had lots of friends but refused to go out on dates. He had enjoyed going out with his friends, and he knew some of them would remain friends for life. Especially Freya, a girl who he had helped, when she was a subject of bullying. On the whole he was a popular student, he had gained in confidence from the young country boy he had started out as, and became known for his sharp wit and no nonsense approach to life. 

He threw himself into his studies and came out with a first in business studies. Then he had started to look for work. That proved more difficult than he thought it was going to be. Jobs were hard to come by, but he had applied for everything he could find. It was his childhood friend who told him about a job, for a Fashion Magazine publisher in London. So he had sent in his CV and to his surprise at twenty two had got his first job. Today was his first day as PA to an assistant editor. Not what he had envisaged when setting out, but it was a job with potential, and at least he had his foot in the door. 

 

Will worked for the same company as a graphic artist, so it had been perfect for them both. Merlin had moved in with his childhood friend, who had a spare room as he had recently fallen out with his previous flat mate. This morning he had made Will get up early, so they had plenty of time to get to the office block. So much so that they had got of the tube a stop early, and were walking across the park. Merlin was very much a country boy at heart, where Will had taken to city life and thought it a waste of effort to walk when he could have stayed on the tube for another stop.

“Stop moaning Will, the fresh air will wake you up.” Merlin grinned at his friend.

“Just because it’s your first day you make me get up early and walk! I think I’m going to hate having you as a flat mate.” Will growled he was not a morning person. “Just think I could have got a bird to move in.”

“But you did silly. Don’t forget I’m a Merlin.” This earned Merlin a slap round the head.

“A proper bird with tits, idiot. Why did I even tell you about this job?” Will shook his head.

“Because you have been on at me for the past year to make sure I got a job in London.”

With their banter the two men were soon outside the office block of the publishing house.  
“Come on Merl, time to start earning you living.”

ARTHUR:  
Arthur was the only son of Uther Pendragon, Conservative Member of Parliament for Wimbledon. Although Arthur had a sister, his father expected his son to carry the family name with pride, and had put pressure on his son to be the best at everything all his life. Uther’s wife had died when the children were very young and it had made him a hard and bitter man.

Arthur had started to rebel when he reached eighteen; he refused to follow his father into politics and instead chose to study law. He wanted to work in criminal justice and it had resulted in several epic arguments. In the end Uther had relented and allowed his son to take law at university, it was after all a good degree and the boy could still become an MP at a later stage. But once Arthur had finished university he passed his Aptitude test secured a place on a Bar Professional Training course. 

It was at his stage that he had his next major disagreement with his father; he had at last plucked up enough courage to tell his father he was gay. This hadn’t gone down well at all. In fact his father refused to believe it, saying it was a ‘stage’ Arthur would grow out of. In the end Arthur had just walked out and got on with his life. He had a very large inheritance from his mother so used some of it to buy himself a Penthouse flat. From then on he lived the life he wanted to live, and saw his father once a week, when he went with his sister to Uther’s house for Dinner. His father still tried to set him up with ‘suitable’ girlfriends, daughters of friends and colleagues but Arthur largely ignored him. 

He had decided on the two year part time course so he could work in a law firm to gain practical experience. He also felt at the time that at twenty four he needed to start some sort of paid work. It was hard work, but well worth it and a year later he was just about to start his second year and on track to be a barrester. He was glad to be doing his practical experience in the firm where his best friend had a job. Leon was three years older than him but they had known each other for years. It was Leon and his sister Morgana that had encouraged him to come out to his father, and then get on with his life. 

On the day Merlin started his new job Arthur and Leon were also in the park having a coffee from the small café before starting work. Arthur looked out the window as Merlin and Will walked past. Arthur gaze followed the pair. Arthur and Leon knew Will as two men went out on Friday nights with a group of friends, which included Morgana and a couple of people from her office including Will. 

“Now I know you’re not looking eyeing up Will, who’s the other bloke?” Leon asked him.

“No Will’s straight and far too mouthy; I don’t know how he keeps his job. I don’t know the other one, but he’s got a nice arse.” Arthur kept looking. “I think I’ll ask Will about his friend on Friday.”

“Aren’t you seeing someone at the moment?” Leon asked, not remembering the name. Arthur didn’t seem to keep his dates about for long.

“No we broke up, so free and looking.” Arthur grinned. “I’m too young to settle down, just because Morgana’s got you all tied up don’t try to do the same to me.” Arthur said to his friend.

“One day you’ll be caught my friend. That is if you can find anyone who can put up with your imposable temperament. Anyway we'd best be getting to work.” With that the two friends headed in the opposite direction that Will and Merlin.

 

Merlin’s first day went well; Jonathon his boss seemed a nice guy and introduced him to quite a few of the staff including the owner and CEO Morgana Knight. Merlin thought she was scary, and was thankful he wasn’t working with her each day. When Merlin joined Will at lunch and told him he’d met the big boss Will had laughed.

“She’s ok, just don’t upset her and you’ll be alright. She gets through PA’s like sweets. Mind you she’s not so bad outside work. I go to a pub with her and several others some Fridays nights and she’s good fun. Now her brother’s the scary one. You got to come with us sometime. I don’t go every week but when I do you can come.”

Friday soon came around and as it was Merlin’s first weekend in London Will kept his promise and took Merlin to the pub where the crowd met up. He said it would be good for Merlin to meet the boss outside work. He told Merlin he had first joined the group when he walked into the pub and they saw him there offered him a drink. Merlin spent ages getting ready; he couldn’t make up his mind what to wear. In the end he settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt his mum had brought him for Christmas. Will looked at his friend as he finally emerged for his bedroom. 

“Well you should pull with those jeans, if I liked men I’d have a go.”

Merlin slapped his friend round the head. “Leave off; I’m not looking to pull. I leave that to you. If you bring someone back keep the noise down.” 

The two friends set off to The Dragon Lair to meet up with the others. As Merlin followed Will into the bar he soon spotted his boss Morgana and to his surprise Gwaine his other childhood friend was there.

“You didn’t tell me Gwaine came! I haven’t seen him for ages.” Merlin put up his hand and waved at his friend. He hadn’t seen him since he got to London and had been hoping to catch up with him.

“Yes, he’s Arthur’s friend, I think Gwaine is his personal trainer at the gym.” Will told him.

Gwaine left the table and hugged Merlin and pushed him away to look at his properly “You’re looking good Merlin, great to see you, I didn’t know you’d be coming tonight I was going to catch up at the weekend. I promised your Mum I’d keep an eye on you.” 

“She shouldn’t worry I’m doing that.” Will objected.

“I think that was what she was worried about.” Gwaine pulled Merlin towards the table. “Guys this is my best mate Merlin, Merlin this is Morgana and her hubby Leon, Percy, Gwen and Lance, oh and I suppose I should introduce you to Arthur, hot shot lawyer and Morgana’s brother.”

“Hi Guys” Merlin said as Gwaine pushed him into a seat.

“I already know Merlin He started work for me at the beginning of the week. Mind you if I’d know he was friends with Will I might have thought twice.” Morgana took the sting out of the comment by grinning at Will.

Merlin noticed Arthur was looking at him and smiled back. Arthur was way out of his league but just the type he liked, hot and blonde. It wasn’t long before they were all chatting away as if they’d known Merlin all his life. He had a great time. Merlin went up to the bar and got a round in, on the way back to the table he tripped and nearly fell only to be caught by Arthur. Some of the beer spilt on Arthur shirt and down his trousers.

“Ops, sorry about that.” Merlin went red.

“Are you always this clumsy?” Arthur asked a sarcastic tone to his voice.

“No not always.” Merlin replied

“Oh yes he is” Gwaine and Will said together “He’s got two left feet and that’s when he’s sober, just don’t get him drunk.” Gwaine finished.

“That’s not fair! I’m not that bad.”

“You’d better not be that’s an expensive shirt and trousers you’ve ruined.” Arthur muttered.

“I’ll get them cleaned and if they stain I’ll buy you new ones.” Merlin quickly offered. Why oh why did it have to be his bosses’ brother.

“I don’t expect she’s paying you enough, or if she is she shouldn’t be.” Arthur was clearly not impressed.

At that Merlin saw red he’d apologised and offered to have the clothes cleaned what more did the prat want. “Well you shouldn’t wear such ridiculously expensive clothes to a pub. What prat does that?”

“He’s got you there brother dear. Don’t worry Merlin, he can afford it just ignore him, my brother has no manners.” Morgana laughed.

“I’ll have you know I have very good manners, I just expect to be able to go out without getting the whole bar over my clothes.” Arthur stated.

“Well excuse me, I hardly think two small splashes is the whole bar.” Merlin stormed off in a temper.

Gwaine got up to follow him “You know Arthur you can be a dick sometimes, Merlin’s a good guy, I’ve never heard him get so upset.” Gwaine left the table to find Merlin.

“He’s right you know Arthur, Merlin’s only been with us a week and everyone speaks very highly of him. If he comes back I suggest you apologise to him.”

Leon decided to speak up “And to think you were ogling his ass this morning in the park.”

“He was what!” Morgana looked at her husband.

“Oh they walked passed this morning and Arthur mentioned Merlin’s ass. Mind you we didn’t know who he was then.” Leon grinned at his friend. “I don’t think you got off on the right foot there.”

Arthur went slightly pink “He might have a nice ass but his month is as big as Will’s”

“I object to that, anyway Gwaine’s right everyone likes Merlin. And me and Gwaine look out for him so watch your mouth.” With that Will went off to find the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Merlin met Arthur it didn’t go any better. Arthur was in his sister’s office when Merlin took a contract for her to sign, for Jonathan. When he got there Morgana noticed there was a page missing and asked Merlin to fetch it. As Merlin was going out of the door Arthur turned to his sister and Merlin heard him say:

“Surely he should have checked that before he brought it to you. It seems to me you need to kick his ass a bit.”

“I thought it was you who liked his ass.” Morgana replied a chuckle in her voice.

Merlin was mortified, he was usually so careful, how did he miss that. Then to hear his boss and the prat talk about his backside. Well it was too much. He got back to his office just as Jonathan walked in a piece of paper in his hand.

“Sorry Merlin I just found this, I forgot to put it in, could you run over with it?”

Jonathan was so nice to work for he immediately forgave him. But that didn’t alter the fact that he now had to face them again. He might have been happier if he had heard the rest of the conversation the sibling had had.

“I do like his ass, in fact I like him altogether, you know me I’m just teasing him.” Arthur grinned at his sister.

“Well I’d change your approach if I were you, it’s no wonder you can’t ever find any nice dates. Merlin is a good guy, just be nice to him.” Morgana couldn’t understand Arthur. He was a great guy underneath but his social skills were zilch. How he managed to do so well in his chosen career amazed her.

“Oh came on it’s not that bad. OK, bring him on Friday and I’ll behave.” With that Arthur left the office. As he walked along the corridor he was pasted by Merlin hurrying back towards Morgana’s office. 

Arthur stopped him. “Hi Merlin, Sorry about that, Morgana pointed out I was out of line. Hope you’ll forgive me?” as he looked at Merlin he was struck once more by the man’s looks. He really was just his type.

“Yes you were, but then I expect that from you, I must go I have work to do and your sister’s waiting.” Merlin hurried off. Still embarrassed by the comments he had overheard before. 

On Friday afternoon Morgana went to see Jonathan, and asked Merlin if he was coming to the pub later. 

“I don’t think so Morgana, I think I’ll go clubbing instead. I don’t think I fit in, but thanks anyway.”

“Nonsense Merlin, if it’s my brother that bothers you he’s a nice man under that exterior, you just need to get to know him. Please come.” Morgana had a way of getting what she wanted.

“Alright, but I won’t stop long I really do want to go clubbing. I haven’t had chance to explore the night life much yet.” He agreed reluctantly. At least he had an excuse to leave early.

That evening Merlin turned up at the Dragons Lair by himself. Will had a hot date, and went out on his own and Merlin hadn’t managed to get hold of Gwaine. As he entered the pub he saw Gwaine at the bar and walked up to join him. 

“Hi Gwaine.” Merlin said in Gwaine ear as the other man chatted up a red headed barmaid.

Gwaine turned and smiled as he saw who it was “Hi to you Merlin, come to give us another go.”

“Morgana asked me to come, but I’m not stopping long, I’m off clubbing.” Merlin smiled “Not much point in being in London if I don’t have fun.”

“Where you headed?” 

“I’ve heard of several good gay clubs, thought I’d have a look.” Merlin knew it wouldn’t be any point in getting to any of them to early.

“You’re not going alone I hope, look mate that isn’t safe. You need to get together with someone else.” Gwaine looked at his friend. He was genuinely concerned.

“Oh yeh, like I know loads of people to go with, that’s the whole point Gwaine, I want to meet people.”

“Merlin, look I’ll go with you as your wing man, I’m not joking you aren’t going alone. Some of places are targeted by the thugs and anyway it’s not safe to wander the clubs by yourself.” Gwaine looked serious. “Come for a meal with us and we’ll go afterwards, no point in going to early.”

“If you’re sure, then thank you.” Merlin was wise enough to listen, once he knew more people he would be ok, but Gwaine was probably right he needed to be safe. 

He bought Gwaine a drink and they went over to the table and said hello to the others. It seemed they were off for a Chinese in about an hour, so Merlin settled in to wait. He sat between Gwaine and Leon and tried to ignore Arthur, not only was the man a prat, but Merlin thought he was most likely straight anyway. Merlin had met several of his type in University and they’d all been the same. Merlin made sure to nurse his one drink until they left for the restaurant. He had a low tolerance for alcohol, and if he was clubbing later he didn’t want to have too much now.

They were on their second course at the restaurant when Morgana asked Merlin what he had planned for the rest of the weekend.

“Probably sleeping, I’m off clubbing later so I don’t expect to be home until the early hours.” Merlin was looking forward to his night out.

“Oh to be young! I don’t think I could stay up all night anymore. But we could come for a while.” Morgana sounded interested.

“I don’t think it will be your scene….” Merlin started to explain.

“And why on earth not Merlin, unless you’re going to some strange perverted place.” Arthur said, speaking directly to Merlin for the first time.

“No, well I don’t think it is, but I’m sure you would, I’m going to a gay club to find some friends.” Merlin was on the defensive straight away. He just knew Arthur would be a homophobe. 

“Don’t make assumptions, Merlin. I have no objections to Gay clubs.” Arthur said with a smile. He had just had a question answered and was pleased his gaydar hadn’t been wrong.

“You haven’t!”

“Quite the contrary I’ve been to several myself. Would you like company?”

Merlin began to think this was some sort of joke. “No that’s alright ,Gwaine is going with me as my wingman.” He replied knowing Gwaine wouldn’t mind.

“Gwaine! That’s a strange place for you to go. Or are you swinging both ways now.” Arthur asked “Or perhaps you’ve run out of women.”

“No Princess, Merlin here was going alone and I’m not letting that happen. The drink will taste the same wherever I go.” Gwaine answered in a lazy tone. He had no problem with his sexuality or Merlin’s. He also knew Arthur was gay, something he was sure Merlin didn’t know.

“I can easily go with him, that’s if he doesn’t mind my company. Do you Merlin?” he looked at the younger man. Perhaps this would be his chance to get to know him better.

“Why would you want to go, just to have a laugh?” Merlin was beginning to get cross, why wouldn’t the prat drop it.

“Why not, I am gay Merlin and as Gwaine isn’tI thought you might be more comfortable if I went with you.”

Merlin’s mouth fell open. That was the last thing he expected.

“Cat got your tongue Merlin? Don’t tell me you’re still making assumptions about me, I told you I had no objections to Gay clubs.”


	3. Chapter 3

To say Merlin was shocked would be an understatement, Arthur was gay! Now what did he do, take him up on his offer or make some excuse. The decision was taken out of his hands by Gwaine.

“We could both go mate, that way if I get drunk you’ll be there, and if you two have another row I’ll be there. Win win situation.”

“Is that alright with you Merlin?” Arthur asked not really wanting Gwaine along.

“Yeh great, the more the merrier.” Turning to Gwaine Merlin laughed. “You might be able to chat up the barmaids up and surprise them.

“I expect they’ll all like women instead of men, never mind I could do with a night off.” Gwaine grinned at his friend.

So that’s how, after the rest of the group had gone home, Merlin found himself going to a club with both Gwaine and Arthur. The whole thing was a surprise to Merlin. He was amazed at how many clubs there were, as well as how crowded. He was used to being the only Gay anywhere. He had a good time and could have picked up several dates if he had been so minded. He was also propositioned twice for a quick blow job in the toilets, which he politely refused. Gwaine kept an eye on him as promised, but it was Arthur who intervened when a big bear of a man wouldn’t take no for an answer. Arthur had been watching Merlin for awhile, he was really attracted to Merlin, and hoped that after tonight they could start again, and maybe get closer. He wanted to find someone more permanent in his life and maybe Merlin was that person.

Arthur had been keeping close to Merlin, so when he saw Merlin was having problems he walked up and put his arm round Merlin possessively.

“Alright love, sorry I was so long, come on let’s have a dance.” 

With that he pulled Merlin in close, and started to dance to the slow song that was playing. Merlin was so surprised he found himself putting his arms round Arthur as they moved round the floor. It was a nice sensation and he was sorry when the dance finished. Arthur had enjoyed the feel of Merlin in his arms; he thought Merlin fitted just perfectly. He had seized his opportunity when he saw Merlin having problems getting rid of the bigger man.

Then Arthur spoiled the moment:

“Just go careful Merlin, I can see why Gwaine thought you needed an escort, you’re asking for trouble with those doe eyes and tight jeans. I might have to rescue you again.”

“You Prat! I didn’t need rescuing I could have sorted it.” Merlin pulled away and walked off. 

Arthur kicked himself why he had opened his mouth and spoiled it. What was it about Merlin that made him do things like that?

Gwaine watched the couple with interest. Merlin was as good as a brother to him, and he liked Arthur. What’s more he felt that if they could just stop arguing they would be good for each other. They certainly looked great as a couple. Later he took the chance to talk to Arthur:

“Look Mate, I see how you look at Merlin, so I’m warning you he’s not one of your love um and leave um types, he’s a keeper, so no messing with him unless you’re serious. Don’t forget I know how long your blokes usually last. Merlin in the nearest thing I have to family, and friend that you are I’ll cut your balls off if you hurt him.”

Arthur could see Gwaine was serious. “Don’t worry Gwaine, I wouldn’t hurt him, but I don’t think I’ll ever get close enough to.”

“Faint heart never won fair Merlin,” Gwaine grinned “I think if you get your act together you could be good together.”

That was the last chance Arthur had to dance with Merlin, Gwaine had a couple of dances with his friend, but Merlin had soon made a few friends and spent most of the evening with them. In the early hours the three men got a taxi back home. Gwaine was the first to be dropped off, and promised to ring Merlin the next day. When Merlin had got out of the cab he almost invited Arthur in for a coffee as a thank you, but the thought of Will, and his hot date stopped him. Arthur was a bit of an enigma and he still wasn’t sure and didn’t want to give out mixed signals. But he did think that perhaps they might be friends one day. That night he had some disturbing dreams about dancing with strong arms around him that left him confused.

On Sunday Gwaine rang him up as promised and arranged to go out for Sunday lunch with Will. It was ages since they had all met up together, without anyone else there. Will teased Merlin about spending time with Arthur and asked if he fancied him. Merlin told his friend to shut up. He said that although he might one day be friends with Arthur, it would never be anything else. The three men had a great afternoon and it had made a nice end to the weekend.

Arthur meanwhile had Sunday lunch with his sister and Leon. Morgana wanted to know how he had got on with Merlin and was cross with him when she found out what had happened. 

“What is it with you, I thought you fancied him. Yet all you do is rub him up the wrong way.” Morgana just couldn’t understand her brother.

“I do fancy him Morgs; I don’t know why be things just slip out. I don’t mean to upset him. I like him a lot.” Arthur confessed.

“Well act like you do, you fool.”

For the next couple of months the only time Arthur saw Merlin was when he went to see his sister at her office, which admittedly was far more than usual. Arthur made a point of walking past Merlin’s office and stopping to talk; the trouble is he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere. Merlin on the other hand was so busy settling into his new job and life he hadn’t even really noticed Arthur’s efforts. Merlin had caught up with Freya from University and found she had also got a job in London. So with her, Will and Gwaine he had his own group of friends. He had also made friends with several of the other people in the office. Merlin had forgone the Friday evening meetings for other activities so accept for brief contacts Arthur was off his radar.

Arthur was getting frustrated no matter how he tried he was getting nowhere with Merlin. Morgana decided to help him out and her opportunity arose at the office Christmas party. Morgana had decided they would have a fancy dress party and invited her brother and chose his costume for him especially. Merlin would not be expecting Arthur there since he didn’t work with them so she hoped to throw the two men together without Merlin realising.


	4. Chapter 4

Only a fashion magazine would have a fancy dress party for Christmas. But then Morgana had an ulterior motive Arthur could go and Merlin wouldn’t know who he was, that way he might just be able to talk to the other man. After that it was up to Arthur not to mess up. Arthur would of course know what Merlin was coming as his boss had hired all the costumers for the staff and given them out. No one was to get a choice in the matter. Their plus ones, if they had them were allowed to choose, but not the staff. Merlin was disgusted to find out he had a Spiderman costume How naff was that. He tried to argue with Morgana but it got him nowhere.

When Merlin tried it on at least it fitted, a bit snug and showed off more than he would have liked, but a good fit. No one was allowed to know what everyone else was wearing. It was what you got for having a control freak for a boss, or that’s what Will had said. Merlin knew what Will’s costume was it was difficult not to when they shared a flat. Will laughed when he saw Merlin, but he was please when he saw his own he was a zombie with the most realist mask. He had a special seal to put round his mouth and eyes to stop it slipping. 

The evening soon came round and Merlin and Will splashed out for a taxi not wanting to travel by tube in their costumes. When they got there they realised that with the costumes no one’s faces were visible, so unless you told anyone your identity or they recognised your voice it would remain secret. There was a very nice prize of a holiday at the end of the evening, for the person whose identity stayed the best kept secret. Everyone guessed Morgana even though she had the most amazing silicone face mask that allowed he to eat and drink. She was the Wicked Witch from Snow white.

As the evening progressed Merlin spotted someone he hadn’t seen before. It seemed there was another superhero there, Batman. He had been talking to Morgana but then spotting Merlin he walked across the room. Merlin had to admit the costume did the man justice and he had a very quick fantasy there and then. Batman walked straight up to Merlin.

“Should I be worried, two super heroes at the same place.” Merlin thought the man was trying to alter his voice. Two could play at that game so Merlin tried to lower his voice before replying.

“Well you can never have too much protection.” Merlin grinned and was glad the other person couldn’t see him blush. In this suit even his eyes were hidden.

“You speak from experience do you?” the other man had a hint of both laughter and flirting in his voice. Merlin noticed the other mans eyes look him up and down.

They then started a light hearted conversation which went on for some time until Morgana approached.

“Glad to see you two getting on so well. But make sure you mingle.”

Merlin couldn’t resist “OK Morgana.”

“So you know who I am then.”

“I think everyone does boss, which is only fair as you know who we are.” Merlin quipped back.

“How true, well have fun.” With that’s she walked off.

“Do you fancy some fresh air?” Batman asked and Merlin nodded his head. They moved out on to the veranda. Before they had even stopped walking Batman took Merlin in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin’s lips.

“Sorry I’ve wanted to do that for some time.”

Merlin stepped back surprised at the others mans action. “Isn’t it customary to ask first?” he was annoyed he wasn’t one for casual kissing, not with people he didn’t know.

Batman looked up at the roof of the veranda above their heads “I thought it was customary under mistletoe.” He was clearly grinning. Merlin could tell that much, as the lower part of the man’s face wasn’t covered by his mask. “May I”

Without waiting for a reply he kissed Merlin again, but this time with more passion and at the same time he put his arms round Merlin and held him close.

Merlin pulled himself out of Batman’s arms “No you may not, now if you don’t mind I think I’m going back inside.” Merlin as angry, how dare he, after all Merlin didn’t even know who he was.

Batman followed him in and put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder stopping him “I’m sorry, I meant no harm, I really do like you Merlin, and would love to get to know you better.”

Merlin spun round “So you know who I am! How?” he demanded.

“Yes I knew as soon as I saw you, only you could look that good in a Spiderman costume.”

Merlin still had no idea who he was talking to. “So you know who I am, does that mean you’re going to tell me who you are?” he demanded.

Batman moved closer “Spend some more time with me, please. You might find you like me to, if you can get over your misconceptions.”

All of a sudden something clicked in Merlin’s brain: “Arthur Pendragon! I should have known, only you would think its ok to kiss who you please. Well for your information I’m not one of your usual pickups. Oh yes I’ve heard about you, mister love and leave um. Go find someone else to bother.”

As soon as Merlin had heard Arthur say misconceptions it all became clear. The man was incorrigible; he didn’t even work for the firm. Merlin walked of and found Morgana.

“I know this is your company and I’m only a lowly employee but I don’t appreciate being set up. Tell your brother to keep away from me!” 

Merlin went and found Will and told him he didn’t feel well and was going home. Will offered to go with him but Merlin refused and promised to get a taxi. When he got home he took of the stupid costume and sat and simmered with anger.

Arthur wondered just where it had gone wrong. He was puzzled he had never met anyone like Merlin before, and whatever he did seemed not to go to plan. Alright he knew of his reputation but he’d never given Merlin cause to believe that was all he wanted this time. 

Then his sister found him and tore him of a strip and asked what he had done. Arthur told her all that had happened and she hit him. “You are a fool, go and find him and apologize, I do my best to help, and you grab the boy and kiss him instead of talking to him, and getting to know each other. I give up.”

Arthur looked everywhere for Merlin and in the end he gave up and went and changed. He had travelled in and changed in the toilets, before joining the party. Then he decided to go and see if Merlin had gone home. At least he knew where he lived. How could it be so difficult to get to know someone? He’d never had this much trouble before. Arthur went to the nearest off licence and bought a good bottle of wine and then called a taxi to Merlin’s address and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Inside Merlin wondered who was calling round this time of night but got up and answered it. He was surprised to say the least to see Arthur stood there. He immediately tried to close the door, but Arthur had put his foot in the way.

“Piss off Pendragon” he snarled when he saw who it was.

“Look Merlin I’ve come round to apologize. I really didn’t mean to upset you. Can’t we start again?”

“No, look get into your head I’m not interested. I don’t go flings, and I’m not starting now. Please remove your foot and go away. You’ve already ruined my evening so sod off and leave me alone.”

Arthur realised that this was going nowhere, so decided to do as he was asked eave the other man alone. He bent down and put the bottle of wine inside the door before removing his foot.

“I’m really sorry Merlin.” With that he walked away. But he was determined not to give up.

After Christmas and things got back to normal Arthur continued to pop into Morgana’s office at least once a week and each time would pop in to see Merlin. He even started to leave chocolates or small gifts. Merlin gave them away, but Arthur persisted. By September Arthur had finished his two year course and was now about to start his years pupillage with an experienced Barrister, he was lucky enough to get in with one of the top London Barristers, but then he had always been top of any class. He worked long hours and his frequency of visits to see Merlin dropped. But whenever he could he called in. When he couldn’t he would ask Morgana about him. 

Merlin meanwhile got on with his life he worked hard and was enjoying living in London. He often saw Gwaine and Freya and made several new friends. He had been working as Jonathans PA for eleven months when he was asked if he wanted to transfer to be Morgana’s PA. Jonathan was moving on to be an editor in his own right and Morgana’s PA had left again. He eventually agreed to a three month trial. So far it was going very well. The two of them seemed to get along very well. It did mean that Merlin had to have more to do with Arthur. Morgana gradually talked him into going out with them on Friday nights again.

One Friday night Merlin had already had a couple of pints and Merlin went up and got the next round. While he was up at the bar he was chatted up, but as usual declined politely. What he didn’t see was the man’s friend putting something in his drink. He was the only one drinking pints the rest has spirits or wine. Back at the table Arthur spotted what had happened and quickly alerted the security men. Who quickly moved in and apprehended the men and called the police. Arthur gave a statement to the police and Merlin’s drink was taken away and tested.

Merlin was grateful for Arthur’s intervention when he was told that rohypnol, the date rape drug, had been put in his drink. Over the few days the two men finally came to an understanding that was to turn into something far more.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin was thankful to Arthur for saving him from something that could have been very nasty and the next time Arthur called in at the office he made sure he saw him.

“Thank you Arthur for what you did. I’m grateful.” He said to the blond.

“That’s alright Merlin; I wouldn’t want that to happen to anyone, glad to have been of service. Look I thought you could do with cheering up a bit. Can I take you out to lunch?” Arthur gave Merlin one of his best smiles. Merlin wasn’t as immune as he’d like to think he was. If only Arthur wasn’t such a prat.

“I’m sorry I have too much work to do.” Merlin smiled back. Unfortunately for him Morgana had very good hearing. She shouted through from her office

“That’s all right Merlin; you go, take an hour. I can spare you.” 

Having no excuse without being rude Merlin had no choice. Arthur had after all helped him, it was the least he could do. “OK thank you Morgana” he looked at Arthur. “Yes please then, I’d love lunch.”

Arthur smiled “Thank you Morgana I owe you one, come on then Merlin lets go.” As Merlin stood up and walked towards the office door. Arthur held it open for Merlin and as the slender man walked through Arthur put his hand in the centre of Merlin’s back, only removing it when Merlin stiffened and was obviously uncomfortable with it there.

Arthur took Merlin to a nearby restaurant, a far more expensive one that Merlin would normally have used. They were shown to a table and given a Menu. Merlin looked at the menu and noticed there were no prices on it. So he ordered the cheapest looking thing on it.

“You can have whatever you like Merlin, my treat.” Arthur obviously realised what Merlin had done.

“No thank you, I’m not that hungry I only usually have a sandwich at lunchtime. I can pay for myself thank you, if anything I owe you a meal you saved me after all.” Merlin was proud and didn’t want to take anything from Arthur.

“Nonsense, I invited you to lunch it’s my treat. I wanted to try to get to know you better. We haven’t got of the best of starts and I’d like to make up for that. I’ll be honest with you Merlin I like you, I like you a lot.” 

Arthur certainly sounded sincere and Merlin found himself blushing. He didn’t know what to say without sounding ungrateful. “Thanks, but I’m sorry I’m not interested.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and didn’t think the other man was being completely truthful. He blushed too much at compliments, no there was something else behind Merlin’s reluctance and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. “That’s alright Merlin I understand, but I hope we can at least be friends.”

Merlin nodded then the food arrived giving Merlin something else to concentrate on. After the meal finished and they were drinking a coffee Arthur started to ask Merlin a bit about himself. Merlin found he was telling Arthur about his mum and his home in Wales. Arthur in turn told Merlin about his relationship with his father and how his mother had died when he and Morgana had been small.

“I’m sorry to hear that, I never knew my father he died before I knew him.” Merlin said.

“Well we have something in common then. I’d best get you back to Morgana or she’ll shoot me.” Arthur said reluctantly “My boss will shoot me as well.”

It was only then that Merlin realised just how much time had gone. Arthur paid for the meal, refusing to allow Merlin to pay for his. Merlin thanked him and said Arthur had no need to come back with him.

“Oh I insist, I don’t know when I’ll get to go out with you again so I want to make the most of it.” Merlin’s stomach did a small flip at the smile Arthur gave him.

“I’m not a girl Arthur! I don’t need escorting.” Merlin said trying to cover up his feelings.

“I wouldn’t be interested in you, if you were Merlin. And I meant what I said I really do what to get to know you better. Will you come out with me again?” Arthur crossed his fingers behind his back, feeling like a school boy asking for his first date.

“I’m sorry Arthur it was nice, but I don’t see this happening again. But thank you.” He turned and went back into the office block without looking back.

He couldn’t fall for someone like Arthur. He promised himself never to have short flings and that’s all it could ever be with Arthur and he wouldn’t fool himself otherwise. He’d heard all about the other mans reputation. The trouble is it would be all too easy. Merlin knew that and he wouldn’t let it happen. He was going to wait for someone who, like him, wanted something more permanent.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin found himself thinking of Arthur sometimes, and he had to make himself stop, and get on with his life the blond man just wasn’t for him, it would lead to heart break. He had even met a man at one of the clubs and they had gone out a couple of times, but then Jayden started getting very possessive and Merlin wasn’t sure he could cope with it. He loved the idea of being important to someone, but at the same time he wanted to be able to do his own thing without explaining himself. He would never cheat on anyone, but he did have other friends and wanted to see them without asking Jayden first. So after five dates he called it off. Jayden wouldn’t accept it, and it came to a head one Saturday.

Merlin had gone shopping, and at lunchtime had stopped and was sitting in one of the many Cafes along the Thames. He had grabbed a window seat so he could watch the boats going up the river. Jayden had spotted him and come into the café and started to plead with Merlin to see him again. Merlin kept saying no, and was getting embarrassed by the scene Jayden was making. When, who should spot him but Arthur and Gwaine. The two men were coming back from the gym, and it had been Gwaine that had seen Merlin first. He could see Merlin was having trouble, so entered the café dragging Arthur with him.

“Hi brother mine, I didn’t know you were in coming in to town today.” Gwaine stood just behind Jayden. “Having problems?”

Jayden turned round and looked at Gwaine. “No he’s not, and it’s nothing to do with you anyway.”

“That’s where you’re wrong mate, Merlin’s my younger brother.” Gwaine looked Jayden up and down not liking what he saw.

“He hasn’t got any brothers, Piss off.” Jayden didn’t want any interruptions, he was going to get Merlin back come what may.

“Now that’s not nice, calling me a liar. Tell the man Merls.” Gwaine wasn’t a man to be thwarted.

Merlin didn’t want to be the cause of a scene and hoped his ex boyfriend would just go. “Gwaines’s the nearest thing I have to a brother. Now listen, Jayden I’ve told you we’re finished. I’m sorry but it won’t work.” Merlin knew Gwaine wouldn’t back down.

“See like I said, I’m his big brother, now Merlin’s told you to split, so off you go.” Gwaine was getting fed up.

Arthur seeing what was happening decided to intervene. He had been waiting further back, and Jayden hadn’t spotted him. So he walked forward casually and put his arm round the sitting Merlin.

“Sorry I’m late Merlin, are you ready to eat yet?”

Jayden took one look at Arthur who he recognised. “So that’s how it is. It didn’t take you long. He won’t keep you around long. I’ve seen him about. Don’t come crawling back.” With that he turned and walked off.

“Sorry Merlin, just trying to calm things down.” Arthur removed his arm and stepped back out of Merlin’s personal space.

Gwaine looked at the pair of then and smiled to himself. “Look why don’t we have something to drink here Arthur, that way if the slug comes back he won’t bother Merlin again?”

Merlin moved up to let Gwaine sit down, knowing full well that he wouldn’t leave now anyway. Arthur and Gwaine ordered a coffee and sat and kept Merlin company for a while. Gwaine wanted to know all about Jayden and Merlin obliged adding:

“I really liked him at first, but I only went on five dates with him and he didn’t want me to go anywhere without him. So I called it off, I guess he didn’t want to finish. I just can’t seem to attract the right sort.” Merlin gave Gwaine a rueful grin. 

“The trouble with you Merlin is your looking for a life partner and not just a good shag. It will take time.” Gwaine ruffled the other mans hair. “Just have fun and enjoy life.”

“I know your idea of enjoying life Gwaine, and it’s not mine. You know my views. Now I must go, I’ve got some more shopping to do before I head off home. See you soon.” Merlin smiled at both of the other men and left.

“I can’t understand it; he’s a really nice bloke, but only seems to attract bad uns.” Gwaine said to his friend. “I think he’s trying too hard.”

“Well Gwaine he certainly attracts me, but I can’t get anywhere with him. I don’t know where to go next.” Arthur admitted.

“Your trouble is your reputation Princess, Merlin’s after a forever partner, and you’ve dated more men than he’s ever met and he knows it.” Gwaine grinned. “You’re going to have real problems convincing him, but I’ll give you your due you keep trying.”

“You’re one to talk!” Arthur said indignantly.

“Yes Princess but I’m not after Merlin and you are. You’re going to have to convince him you’re serious, and not just about getting in his pants. Which I take it you are, because I won’t help you if that’s all your after.”

“Oh I’m serious” Arthur said. “I don’t know what it is about Merlin, but I really want to get to know him better, to be honest Gwaine I’ve got it bad, have done since I first met him. I haven’t been out with anyone since.”

“Well that’s a record. I can see that you like him, come on we need a plan.” Gwaine grinned.

Merlin went and got his food shopping before heading for home. He was pleased to have seen Gwaine, and was glad he’d turned up when he had. Jayden had turned into a real pain. He was also grateful to Arthur he knew the blond had defused the situation, he just wished he knew what to make of the man. He had heard so many things about Arthur that if even half were true; he was a bit of a man slag. But then Gwaine was like that with women but he was still a nice person. Gwaine also had a real protective streak.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Gwaine started to put his plan in motion, alright he didn’t quite know where he was going with it, but he knew the two men would be good together. As soon as he knew Merlin would be up, he texted the other man too met him at the pub for Sunday lunch. When he got a reply from Merlin saying he would be there, and that Will was coming as well he smiled to his self. Stage one commenced.

Merlin and Will walked into the pub, The Unicorn was their local and did a good roast and also catered for vegetarians, so Merlin could have a good meal. Gwaine was already there and they soon ordered and it wasn’t long before they were enjoying a good meal and a couple of bottles of wine.

“So Gwaine what made you decide to get out of bed before the afternoon? Not that’s it’s not nice to see you.” Merlin asked.

“I fancied a chat with my mates; we haven’t met up for a while, well not just the three of us anyway. Also it’s your Mums birthday soon and I wanted to sort out when we were going to see her.” Gwaine had no intention of telling Merlin the real reason for the get together.

As they ate they planned their trip to Wales in three weeks. They would go for the weekend. Then after they had finished their meal and settled down to drink, Gwaine started to put his plan in action.

“You need to do better for yourself than that creep I saw the other day Merlin” he said casually. 

“Was that Jayden? He’s a real sad case mate” Will butted in “I thought you’d dumped him.”

“I did, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer, Gwaine seems to have chased him off.” Merlin grinned “I thought you were going to hit him.”

“Na, mind you if Arthur hadn’t have put him off I might have.” Gwaine looked at Merlin “You know Arthur really fancy’s you?”

“That slag bag, no Merlin, leave him alone, he might have money but you can do better than that.” Will said “Now if you were just after a good time it might be worth it.”

“He’s good looking I’ll admit, it’s just a pity he’s such an obnoxious prat.” Merlin muttered. Gwaine thought Merlin was clearly more smitten than he admitted.

“He’s not a bad guy, when you get to know him; he’s just pants at relationships. Mind you he’s stopped messing around for quite a while now. I think he has his eye on someone special. Perhaps he’s ready to settle down.”

“What Pendragon settled down! That won’t happen” Will scoffed. “Keep away from him Merlin, I know you’re the best gay guy out there, but even you can’t tame that one.”

Gwaine secretly smiled, he could always rely on Will to say just the right thing without knowing it. Merlin was always drawn to a challenge.

“It’s funny when he does fall for someone I bet its forever, he’s that sort, if he meets someone he really likes that is.” Gwaine realised he better leave it alone now or Merlin would smell a rat, He’d planted the seed. “Well what else have you guys been doing?”

They chatted for the next hour before splitting up. Gwaine was happy that stage one had gone well.

The next week at work was hectic, Morgana was launching a new magazine and they had hardly stopped. Morgana and Merlin hadn’t had a proper lunch break all week and today was Thursday, launch day, and the magazine had hit the new stands that morning. It was twelve o’clock and they had just got back to the office after an interview for one of the television channels. As Morgana opened her office door she saw her brother sitting at her desk.

“Much as I love you, get out of my chair I’m bushed.” Arthur stood up immediately.

“I thought you would be, so I’ve arranged for a table next door, so I can take you and Merlin out to lunch to celebrate. You have half an hour to drink the coffee I’ve just ordered, and to catch your breath before we have to leave.”

Morgana looked at her brother in surprise “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” she asked “Thank you you’re a life saver, what do I owe this to?”

“Can’t I treat my sister sometimes?” he asked. “Now tell Merlin not to get any lunch for you”

Morgana looked at her brother as the penny dropped “You haven’t done this for me have you?” she went to the door and shouted for Merlin.

“Cancel what you’ve ordered for lunch, we’re going back out, drink the coffee that’s on the way up then were off again.”

“Hell Morgana, we’ve only just come in, no wonder you can’t keep PA’s they all die.” Came the sarcastic reply from Merlin.

“Blame my brother he’s taking us out for lunch, his treat,so stop your moaning.” Morgana shouted back.

“It’s good to see you finally have someone who will stand up to you harpy.” Arthur had a fond tone to his voice that surprised his sister.

“You have it real bad don’t you? Well good luck you’re going to need it.” She hoped it would work out for Arthur, he deserved someone special.

The meal turned out to be a really pleasant affair, and they enjoyed each other’s company. Arthur made no move on Merlin, but instead treated him with utmost courtesy though out, bring his charming side to the fore. Remembering all that Gwaine had suggested, to treat Merlin like a potential client for the company, a charm offensive and nothing more. Arthur couldn’t believe he was taking advice for Gwaine but was willing to try anything.

Merlin was confused; Arthur was a real puzzle to him. One minute he was chasing after him, and then he seemed to be a totally different man. If he hadn’t met him before today he knew he would have been attracted to this new nicer Arthur. He had admitted to himself that he was drawn to the blond, but at the same time the man was everything Merlin wasn’t. When Will said that Merlin couldn’t tame Arthur he had seen that as a bit of a challenge, but could he take the risk?

Morgana watched her brother and was impressed. If he carried on with the charm offensive he might well have a chance. Poor Merlin was obviously confused. At the end of the meal they went their separate ways and Morgana noticed her PA seemed unusually distracted that afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Arthur saw Merlin he continued the charm offensive and Merlin started to warm towards him. They even had polite chats while Arthur waited to see his sister. On the Friday nights when Merlin joined the others at the Dragons Lair the rest of the group watched with interest. Gwaine secretly smiled to himself. The plan seemed to be working. Merlin appeared to be more comfortable round Arthur. Soon it would be time to start stage two, for that he would need Will again, so he would need to try to get the conversation turning the right way. It would be no point in asking Will to help, Gwaine knew he wouldn’t willingly. However Gwaine thought he might have a secret weapon.

The weekend for the trip to Ealdor to see Merlin’s mum soon came round and on the Friday evening the men set of in a hired car for Wales. They all loved Merlin’s mother, Hunith, she was like a mum to them all. The boot was full of presents and they planned on taking her out for a meal on the Sunday. Hunith’s cottage was small, only three bedrooms and the third was hardly big enough for a bed so Gwaine would sleep on the sofa. Gwaine and Will took it in turns whenever they stayed.

When they pulled up outside Hunith was there to meet them. She gave Merlin a hug and kiss before giving the other two the same treatment.  
“Come on in boys I’ve got your supper waiting. Don’t worry Gwaine I’ve cooked plenty!” she grinned at Gwaine who was famous for his good appetite.

“I should hope so to Hunith, I’ve been looking forward to this.”

As they all ate they caught up on all the news. Hunith was missing them all but especially Merlin, they were very close. She was please he had a good job and was branching out on his own in the world. But she did worry; she’d heard so many tails of London. That made her pleased that both Will and Gwaine live close to him. She knew Gwaine especially would make sure Merlin was safe. Will was more likely to get Merlin in trouble than keep him out of it, although she knew he was fiercely protective. 

They chatted until midnight before they all settled down for the night. The next morning Hunith was up early as usual and was in the kitchen when Gwaine joined her for a tea.

“You’re up early fy mchgen.”

“Well as comfortable as your sofa is Hunith, the pull of a cup of tea was greater.” He smiled at the woman he considered a mother.

“How’s my aderyn bach settling in the big city?” she asked.

Gwaine grinned he loved how she sometimes called Merlin her little bird. “He’s doing very well, and making lots of friends.”

“Any boyfriend on the horizon? Only he won’t tell me.” Hunith was happy with her son being gay but she wanted him to find someone special.

“Oh he has someone who is very keen; Merlin likes him, but won’t admit it yet. They’ll be good together.” Gwaine looked at Hunith. “They got off to a bad start but they’re slowly getting there.”

“Are you meddling Gwaine? Let him find his own love, such things can’t be forced.” She scolded.

“I know that, I’ll just giving Merlin a gentle push in the right direction. Arthur will look after him, and he’s already fallen for Merlin hard.”

They stopped talking as they heard someone coming down the stairs. Will walked in the kitchen still in his pyjamas and rubbing his eyes. “Hi, I heard talking and figured they’d be tea going.”

“Here you are Will, once Merlin’s up I’ll cook you boys a breakfast.”

“I was just telling Hunith how well Merlin’s settling in.” Gwaine said to Will as the other man sat down.

“He’s doing good, he’s even had a couple of boyfriends, nothing serious yet. Mind you some are keener on him than he is them!” Will knew that Hunith wanted Merlin to find someone special.

“How about you two are you courting?”

“No were boys about town and too careful to get caught.” Will laughed “Merlin’s the one looking”

“Do you know this Arthur Gwaine mentioned?” Hunith asked.

“He’s a rich tosser, all posh he is, na Merlin won’t fall for him.” Will said derisively. 

“You lot talking about me? And who won’t I fall for?” Merlin asked from the doorway.

“That tosser Arthur!” Will said.

Hunith noticed Merlin blush slightly and smiled to herself. It seemed Gwaine was a better judge than Will. She would speak to Merlin later.

“Anyway what’s my love life got to do with you lot.” Merlin demanded.

“Nothing my dear, it was my fault I asked. Now cooked breakfast, go and get washed and dressed.”

Later that day when Hunith got her son on his own she asked about Arthur.

“What’s he like then your Arthur?”

“He’s not my Arthur mum! We haven’t even been out on a date. He’s my boss’s brother. That’s all.”

“Has he asked you out?” Hunith persisted.

“Yes and I said no, he has a different boyfriend every week, not my sort at all.” Merlin protested.

“It doesn’t matter how many boyfriends he has before you cariad, as long as he doesn’t afterwards. Do you like him?”

Merlin blushed again “A bit I suppose, he’s a bit of a prat, but he’s been nicer lately.”

“Well then he’s trying for you. If you like him give him a chance. What does he do for a living”

“He’s training to be a barrister.” Merlin admitted.

“Well he can’t be all bad then can he? Gwaine seems to like him.”

“Alright ma, can we talk about something else now.” Merlin pleaded.

“Ok but bring him home to see me sometime, I want to meet this man who can make my boy blush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........................................................................................................................................  
>  Always pays to get mother on your side


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend went well, and on her birthday Hunith was surprised with a whole heap of presents, and then had a lovely meal out, but all too soon it was time for the men to head back to London. Merlin hugged his mum and promised to ring her at least twice a week. They had all tried to talk her into coming to London to stay with them for Christmas but she wouldn’t commit herself. 

On the Monday morning Will and Merlin headed off on the tube to work once more. Will was doing really well in the graphic design team and loved his work, and Merlin now had a permanent contract as Morgana’s PA. He had been working for the firm for eleven months and has developed a good selection of friendships. Yet still no boyfriend. Gwaine was still working with Arthur to break down Merlin’s resistance, and it was slowly working. The two men could have reasonable conversations now, and were gradually getting to know all about each other.

On the Thursday after Merlin’s weekend at his mother’s Morgana asked Merlin if he would do a special favour for her. She needed something taking to her brother’s office before close of business, and she didn’t want to use a courier service. She told Merlin if he did it he could go straight home afterwards. This would give him an extra hour off. He agreed and told Will to catch the tube by himself, and set off across the park to the building Arthur worked in. Arthur was working for Savil, Savil and Atkins one of the top legal firms in London. He was over six months into his pupillage and enjoying the work as he was now taking cases of his own. Arthur was proving to be a natural and everyone was predicting big things for him.

Merlin entered the building and reported to the desk, and was told to go to the third floor where he would find Arthur’s shared office. Merlin took the lift and soon found himself outside a door labelled Knight and Pendragon, knocking on the office door, he heard a “come in” and entered to find Leon, Morgana’s husband sitting at one of the desks. The other desk was empty.

“Hello Leon, I’ve brought a package over for Arthur.”

“Take a seat he won’t be long he’s just gone to see Mr Atkins. Will Morgana be finished on time today?” 

“She should be, I left everything done for her. She was just dictating some letters when I left.” Merlin said smiling. He like Leon and sometimes wondered how he coped with his boss’s fiery temper.

“You’ve been good for her Merlin; it’s nice she’s found someone she can work with. It makes my life easier.” Leon confessed just as Arthur walked into the office.

“All I need now is for someone to make my life easier.” Arthur said, obviously having heard the end of Leon’s comments.

“Here’s your package from Morgana, Arthur.” Merlin handed over the envelope.

“Typical, she got rid of that quick enough. Your wife’s got a nasty streak Leon.”

“Don’t blame me she’s your sister!” Leon said. “More stuff from Uther?”

“Right I’m off” Merlin said having done his good deed.

“If you wait a minute I’ll give you a lift. I’m going past your place” Arthur offered.

“You off early?” Leon asked.

“Yes Mr Atkins wants me to do some work Saturday morning, so I’m off early today and tomorrow.” Arthur didn’t look that pleased.

“That’s alright I can catch a tube” Merlin made for the door.

“Oh for Christ sake, sit down. It won’t hurt you to accept a lift for once.” Arthur snapped.

Merlin looked at Arthur and sat down. Much to his embarrassment Leon laughed. “Don’t worry Merlin, he won’t bite, it’s just the letter you brought over. Anything from his father makes Arthur bad tempered.”

“Well he needn’t take it out on me, the prat.” Merlin muttered “I was only doing Morgana a favour.”

“You’re right I’m sorry Merlin” Arthur said “I shouldn’t have snapped. I take it you haven’t met the Right Honourable Uther Pendragon MP yet.” 

“No I haven’t”

“Well hope you never do, my father is the most insufferable snob ever.” Arthur said. “If he visits Morgana keep well out of the way.”

Arthur collected together some papers, including the envelope Merlin had given him and put them in his briefcase. “Come on let’s get you home.”

Merlin followed Arthur down to the basement car park and got into Arthur’s car without saying a word. As they drove off Arthur looked at Merlin.

“Look Merlin I meant what I said I am sorry.”

“What the great Arthur Pendragon apologising.” Merlin said in an amazed tone.

“I’m not that bad!” Arthur said.

“No I suppose not, so that letters bad news eh.”

“Anything from my father is bad news, he’s not an easy man Merlin, he wants me to give up law and follow him into politics. He won’t give up, that and the fact that he keeps pushing woman at me, he wants me to marry and give up my silliness”

“But your gay” Merlin said amazed.

“He thinks I’ll grow out of it. How did your parents react when you told them?”

“I’ve only got my Mum, Dads dead, but she was very supportive. It wasn’t easy in a small Welsh village; she encouraged me to move away for university so I could be myself.” Merlin admitted. “It was hard for her I’m all she’s got. It must be hard if your Dad doesn’t accept who you are.” Merlin said sympathetically. 

“Your Mother sounds very nice Merlin, I’d like to met her one day.”

“She’d like to meet you.” Merlin said before he could stop himself.

“She’s heard about me!” Arthur asked.

“Well I went to stay with her for the weekend with Gwaine and Will. Gwaine mentioned you.” Merlin hoped Arthur didn’t ask more.

“So why should she want to meet me because Gwaine mentioned me?” Arthur persisted.

“Mum wants to meet everyone I know.” Merlin was aware he was blushing and hoped Arthur didn’t notice.

Arthur did notice but said nothing; in fact he thought it looked adorable. He was going to ring Gwaine after he’d seen his father. He hoped it meant that Merlin was at long last melting a bit. Arthur pulled up outside Merlin’s flat.

“Here you are safely home, are you coming to the Dragons Lair tomorrow?”

“Thank you for the lift Arthur, yes I’ll be there.” Merlin jumped out of the car and ran indoors. It had been nice talking to Arthur and he couldn’t believe his father hadn’t supported him. He knew his mother was special, but how could any parent not support their child. Perhaps that was why Arthur was so prickly sometimes.

Arthur called in at his father’s house as ordered and handed Utter the papers Morgana had sent him. “We’ve both signed them Father.” Arthur told his father.

“Of course you have, I didn’t doubt that for a minute. Neither of you show any interest in your father, but both of you want to inherit.” Uther sneered at his son.

“That’s not true Dad, just because we don’t show your interest in politics doesn’t mean we don’t love you. I don’t know why you needed our signatures to make changes to your will anyway.” The papers had been about the future ownership of the family house.

“You as a lawyer know why, don’t be dense, your mother left her half of the house to you both.” Uther was clearly upset.

“Only after your death before then it’s yours to do with as you see fit. Neither of us would worry.” Arthur protested.

“Well this way I know they’ll be no challenges.”

Arthur said no more. He finished his coffee that his father’s housekeeper had brought him and stood up to go.

“I’ve invited Sefa and her father to Sunday lunch. I trust you’ll be nice to her, she’d be good for you.” Uther said to his son.

“Look father you have to stop this, I won’t play your games. I’m gay and I keep telling you. If you don’t stop I won’t come to the meals. I can find my own life partner, in fact I think I have and he’s a man, so get used to the idea.” Arthur turned and left the room before his father could say anymore.

Later that evening Arthur rang Gwaine “How did your weekend go?” he asked

“Great you must meet Hunith one day she’s a wonderful woman.” Gwaine loved Hunith as if she were his mother.

“Merlin said she wanted to meet me. What was that about?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“You heard about that did you, I was talking to Hunith and she asked if Merlin had anyone in his sights, I mentioned you were keen on him. Then Will got involved and when Merlin came in and went slightly red his mum knew he must like you. Our Merlin blushes well.” Gwaine laughed.

“I noticed, so you think it might be working?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“Yeh I do, just take it easy mate were nearly there, let him make the first move and don’t force the issue.” Gwaine advised.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after work they all turned up at the Dragons Lair as usual. Merlin was once again only staying for the first part of the evening. He was intending to go and see a concert later; he had tickets to see some live music at one of the clubs. Will had been going with him, but had gone down with the flu. So he asked if any of the others wanted to use the ticket. Arthur jumped at the chance, and as no one else admitted to wanting to go, the two men set off together. 

Arthur continued to be as charming and restrained as he could. The venue was packed and they ended up standing very close together. As the crowds jostled Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s hips to stop them getting separated. By then Merlin had had a couple of drinks and was very relaxed, and Arthur found the other man leaning back into his chest so he carefully move his hands and put them around Merlin’s waist. 

As he did so he leaned forward “Sorry Merlin, but were going to get pulled apart if I don’t.”  
He was surprised to hear Merlin say “s ok.” 

Arthur was finding it difficult not to pull the other man closer as the evening progressed. He found the smell of Merlin intoxicating and he felt so perfect in his arms, did he dare try to progress things or was Gwaine right. He decided to wait to see how Merlin reacted although he was finding it very difficult. Not least to keep his hands still. 

It came as a shock later in the evening, as the band finished playing, when Merlin turned round and took the blonds face in his hands, before giving him a very chaste kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for coming, it’s been a great night.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Arthur said resisting the urge to return the kiss. “I’ve enjoyed it. Do you fancy going for something to eat?” Arthur didn’t want the evening to finish. 

“I’d love to but I ought to go back and check on Will. I wasn’t coming out but he insisted.” Merlin looked guilty before smiling “But I’m glad I did”

Arthur stomach did a flip when Merlin smiled at him, boy did he have it bad. “Look I’ll get you a taxi, as a thank you. I don’t want you going on the tube this time of night.”

“Na that’s ok, but thanks anyway.” Merlin was used to travelling on the tube and it didn’t worry him. “It’s a waste of money, taxi’s cost a fortune this time of night and I’ve got my oyster card.”

As they walked out the club Arthur flagged down a taxi and opened the door. “In you get, no arguing it’s on me as a thank you.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes but to Arthur’s surprise got in, Arthur got in after him. “We’ll drop you off first then I can go home afterwards.”

Merlin had no idea where Arthur lived so didn’t argue, he would have had he realised that Arthur lived nowhere near him. As the taxi pulled up outside Merlin’s block of flats Arthur got out and opened the door for Merlin.

“I’m not a girl Arthur I can open a door for myself.”

“Oh I know you’re not a girl don’t worry” Arthur grinned. “And thank you again for a lovely evening. Good night.” Arthur got back into the taxi and was soon home.

It took both men awhile to fall asleep that night. Arthur at least thought he was one step closer to getting Merlin to date him. Late the following morning Merlin’s mobile rang. He was in the local corner shop getting some fruit juice and paracetamol in for Will who was still feeling rough. He was surprised to see it was Arthur.

“Hello Arthur.”

“Hello Merlin, I’ve just got in from work and just wondered how Will was this morning.”

“Still rough I’m just getting him something to make him feel better. I’ll tell him you phoned.” Merlin was surprised he didn’t think the two men got on that well.

“Are you free later? Only it’s a lovely day and I was going to take a trip to Regents Park and wondered if you’d like to come. I owe you a trip out.” Arthur was doing his very best to sound casual.

“Thank you Arthur that sound nice, but I ought to look after Will.” Arthur thought Merlin sounded tempted. So he had an idea. 

“When we were at the Dragon Lair I heard Gwaine say he was going to see Will. If he turns up give me a shout. I’m not planning on leaving for awhile.”

“Ok will do, I could do with some fresh air.” Merlin put the phone down cursing himself. Why had he said that? Well he was safe Gwaine was never up on a Saturday much before mid afternoon.

As soon as Merlin had ended his call Arthur was on the phone to Gwaine. It took several rings before the brunette answered. “Pendragon this had better be good you woke me up you bastard.”

“Get up Gwaine I need a favour mate.” Arthur pleaded.

“Get up you must be mad it’s the weekend.” Gwaine sounded like he wasn’t going to help.

“Gwaine please, I need you to go and see Will, I asked Merlin out and he won’t leave Will. I told him I heard you say you were going to see him this morning. Please I’ll owe you one.”

“Tell me why am I doing this?” Gwaine asked.

“Because it’s all part of your great plan to get Merlin to go out with me.” Arthur was getting desperate. He hated asking favours but this was a good cause. “I’ll pay your bar bill next Friday.”

“For the next three weeks.” Gwaine demanded.

“Ok anything, just get round there and don’t let on I rang you.” Arthur said before putting the phone down.

Arthur left it an hour and when Merlin hadn’t rang him back he drove round to Merlin and Wills flat. He parked and ran upstairs and rang the door bell. Gwaine answered and winked.

“Hello Arthur what are you doing here?”

“I came to see Will, only Merlin said he was still groggy.”

“Hello Arthur, Wills asleep at the moment.” Merlin said as he spotted Arthur at the door. It looked like Merlin had just got out of the shower his hair was still wet.

“Ok, I also called in on the off chance that you could come to the park after all Gwaine’s here.” Arthur was doing his best not to appear too eager.

“Go on mate, get some fresh air, Wills going to be rough all weekend get a break while you can.” Gwaine said to Merlin. “You’re in that office all week it will do you good.

Not having any excuse Merlin had to agree, he couldn’t be rude and after all it was a lovely day. Within ten minutes he found himself changed and getting into Arthurs car without really knowing how it happened. They parked in Arthur office bock and caught the tube before setting off across the park together.

“Come on lets go to the boating lake.” Arthur was hot and wanted to get out on the water, and what could be more romantic.

“I can’t row!” Merlin protested.

“Well I can I’ll teach you, come on.”


	11. Chapter 11

Once they got to the lake Arthur soon rowed them out, then he handed the oars to Merlin. The next hour was spent laughing as Merlin tried and failed to row the boat. Eventually Arthur took the oars back and rowed them ashore. Getting out Merlin walked under some trees and fell down onto the grass.

“I’m exhausted; I thought this fresh air stuff was supposed to be good for you.” Merlin moaned.

“It is if you’re not useless.” Arthur sat down beside him.

“I’m not useless, you prat. I didn’t go to a posh school that taught rowing that’s all.” Merlin complained.

“Didn’t you have the chance at University? I thought you went to Oxford.” Arthur said. “You can’t get away with that.”

“I did go to Oxford, but on a scholarship, I had to work hard on my subjects. Anyway I’m not the sporty type. I expect you rowed long before Uni.”

“I did, I admit it.” Arthur was sat up by the side of Merlin, who was stretched out on the grass. The blond lent over Merlin and looked at him. “It was fun though.”

“Yeh it was, but my arms ache now.” He grinned up at Arthur, who’s heart did a somersault. When Merlin grinned the whole world seemed to light up. He forced himself not to lean down and kiss Merlin.

“Come on I’ll buy you an ice cream.” Arthur got up and taking Merlin hand pulled him up.

Walking along eating there cornets, they continued to chat Merlin didn’t notice where they were going until he realised they were leaving the park.

“Where are we going?” a puzzled Merlin asked.

“I thought since you’d tried so hard to get us in the water we’d go somewhere I think you’ll like. But it’s a surprise.”

Merlin still looked puzzled. “Arthur is this just us getting fresh air or is this a date?”

“I was hoping it was a date. But if you’d rather not….” Arthur sounded so disappointed Merlin relented.

“Ok, but I’d rather have the choice. Just because I’ve come out once doesn’t mean anything you know.” He paused “You set this up with Gwaine didn’t you! You asked him to turn up at the flat.”

Arthur looked slightly ashamed “Yes, but I’m not sorry Merlin. I’ve been trying to get you to come out with me for nearly a year now. I like you Merlin, I like you a lot, and I just want a chance to get to know your better. Please spend the rest of the day with me.” Arthur pleaded.

“Alright, but next time be honest.”

Arthur smiled and secretly took note of the fact that Merlin said next time. Did that mean he had a chance? They continued to walk, Arthur tried to take Merlin’s hand but the other man wasn’t comfortable, so he let go.

“We need to go on a small tube trip but we’ll be there soon.” Arthur said, True to his word they were soon stood outside the London Aquarium.

“Oh great! I keep meaning to come here thank you. As they entered and walked round, Merlin had a permanent grin on his face. He was totally entranced, not even noticing or caring that on several occasions Arthur’s arm settle round his waist. They spent several hours exploring, they both enjoyed the experience, and fed the sharks before walking through the tunnel under the water. It was seven o’clock before they left, then Arthur took Merlin for a meal on a boat restaurant on the Thames. They sat on the upper deck and dined in style. Merlin tried to pay but Arthur had settled the bill before he had the chance. 

Arthur then had one final surprise as he took Merlin onto the London Eye. Once on Merlin realised they had the capsule to themselves. 

“I thought it was always crowded.” 

“It is this is a cupid capsule, only meant for two.”Arthur smiled “I have you to myself for half an hour. No interruptions just you me and champagne and chocolates. A fitting end to our first date don’t you think.”

Merlin was cross “I’ve enjoyed today Arthur, but I don’t know what you expect from me. But don’t expect too much I’m not one of your usual dates. I don’t even kiss on a first date, or the second.”

“Calm down Merlin, I don’t expect anything you’re not willing to give. And for your interest, I don’t normally have dates like this. I’ve done this because I thought you would like it, and it ends a great day. As I told you earlier I like you a lot, and I want us to work long term. Please have a glass of champagne and just enjoy the view with me?” Arthur was kicking himself, it was obviously too much for Merlin.

Merlin sat down and looked up at Arthur. “You can’t buy me you know.”

“I’m not trying to, you idiot; I just wanted it to be special. What do you want from me, what have I got to do to get you to understand? I want to spend time with you.”

“You don’t need to do all this Arthur, this was enough for several dates not one. Don’t try so hard to impress me it won’t change how I feel.”

Arthur walked up to the glass and looked out, how could he have cocked up so badly? Then he sensed Merlin next to him.

“Here have your Champaign I think you need it. I’m sorry Arthur it was a lovely day and I may have over reacted, but like Will keeps telling me I’m strange, I want things other people just don’t seem to want any more. I want someone who wants me for me. Not as eye candy or as a notch on their bedpost. I want to be someone’s forever person and I won’t settle for less.”

Arthur turned to Merlin “That’s how you should be Merlin, you’re special and I don’t want you as a notch on my bedpost I have to many of those already. I’m was trying to show you that, and not buy you.” he paused “Look we’re up the top already, enjoy the view and perhaps you’ll let me bring you up here another time for the real experience.” He held up his glass and touched it to Merlin’s “To your forever person, I just hope it can be me.”

As they got off the eye Arthur picked up the chocolates “Here give these to Gwaine for being a baby sitter. Come on let’s get you home.”  
They went back and picked up Arthur’s car before he drove back to Merlin’s flat. As he pulled up Arthur jumped out and was round the car in a flash. He opened the door for Merlin. He looked at Merlin and smiled.

“Thank you Merlin for coming out with me. I’m sorry I went overboard but I hope you’ll let me take you out again.”

“I don’t know Arthur, I’ve enjoyed myself but I don’t think it’s fair on you. We’re too different. Thank you anyway.” 

With that Merlin went into the flat. Arthur stood there for a minute trying to decide whether that was a definite no or not.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwaine rang Arthur the next morning, to find out how the date had gone. Arthur admitted he had no idea. He asked the brunette what Merlin’s hang up was, was it just him or did Merlin have some sort of issues. Gwaine admitted that Merlin was lacking in self confidence, something that Arthur found hard to believe. Gwaine also said that Merlin had been let down badly in the past so was frightened of committing himself. 

Gwaine went straight round to see Merlin to find out just what was going on. Merlin answered the door and let Gwaine in. “Will’s feeling better today, he’s just having a shower.”

“Good then I can have a word with you; just what the hell are you playing at Merlin.” Gwaine glared at him “Arthur’s a nice guy and he fancies you something rotten. Stop treating him like shit, either go out properly or tell him to piss off once and for all. I know you like him so don’t mess this up.” Gwaine was cross with his friend.

“Oi, don’t get on at me, I know you’ve been trying to set me up. I’ve told you before Gwaine butt out. You know my reasons just leave me alone.”

“Yes I know your reasons, and the way you’re going on you’ll never find anyone. Put the past behind you and move on. Now I want you to call Arthur and meet up, and tell him why you’re treating him like you are. Then like I said either go out with him or not. But I don’t want you to carry on like you are. You’re both my friends, Christ you’re like a brother to me, so please think what you’re doing.”

Merlin looked at Gwaine and before he had time to say anything Will walked in and entered the conversation. “I agree you idiot, I don’t particularly like the tosser, but you need to sort your life out mate. We both love you but I want you to have a life and fun.”

Merlin looked at both of them and then did something neither of them expected. He sat down with a thump in the chair and put his head in his hands “I don’t know what to do guys. I’m scared ok……… I just can’t take it happening again…..but why would Arthur want someone like me?”

“Are you blind Merlin, I don’t fancy you but you’re a good looking guy, you’re fun and friendly and great to be with.” Gwaine sat down beside Merlin. “The Princess wouldn’t have kept trying for so long if all he wanted was to get in your pants. He can get that whenever he wants it. You’ve got a problem Merlin and you are letting it ruin your life, you owe to Arthur to be honest.”

“I have to agree Merl, Arthur’s never had problems pulling, he likes you.” Will joined in “Now go and phone him and let me get my breakfast.”

Merlin walked into his bedroom and sat and did some serious thinking. He might be an idiot but he wasn’t usually unkind, and he knew he had been yesterday. He pulled out his phone and rang Arthur.

After four rings Arthur answered, before he could change his mind Merlin spoke. “Hi Arthur it’s me Merlin, Look I think I need to talk with you, I need to explain something can we meet up?”

Arthur was surprised, he wasn’t sure if Merlin would speak to him after yesterday. “Yes of course where do you want to meet, your place?”

“No Wills here and I’d like to speak privately.” Merlin was hesitant; he was beginning to get butterflies. 

“Come over here if you like, we wouldn’t be disturbed. I could come and pick you up.” Arthur was trying to be as cool as possible, was he at last going to get to know the real Merlin.

“No that’s alright, text your address and I’ll come over, will now be ok?” better to get it over with he thought.

“Great see you soon.” Arthur texted his address and then tidied up and had a shower while he was waiting. 

Merlin looked at the address and frowned. He walked out into the lounge and went on the computer. “He’s been lying to me!” Merlin said to himself.

“What’s that Merls?” came Wills voice from the kitchen.

“Arthur he doesn’t live anywhere near here, all the times we’ve shared a taxi he’s been lying.” Merlin was puzzled.

“That’s because he doesn’t like you using the underground at night you twit.” Gwaine replied. “He worries about you. I told you he cares.”

“I’m off you two, be back later.” Merlin went to the door. Gwaine came out of the kitchen.

“I’ll walk down with you, I’m off home.” As they left the flat Gwaine looked at his friend “Just be honest ok, Arthur will understand and if he doesn’t you’ll know he’s not the one for you.” he squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. “I’ll catch up later. Come round after if you need to talk.”

Once outside they went their separate ways, Merlin headed to the underground and in twenty minutes was outside Arthur’s door. He was surprised when he had to go through a locked gate to get to the door of the flats and even more surprised to be told by the doorman that Arthur’s flat was the Penthouse Suite. He nervously rang the bell.

Arthur answered he was dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a red shirt and looked wonderful. Once more Merlin wondered what the other man could see in him. Arthur opened the door wide and waved Merlin in.

“Welcome to my home. Take a seat and I’ll make you a drink, what would you like?”

“Tea please.” Merlin looked round he was defiantly out of his class. The place was fantastic, like something out of a magazine with a huge picture window overlooking the city. The sitting room was bigger than Will’s entire flat. Arthur came back and put a tray on the coffee table. He sat on a chair opposite Merlin.

“Thank you for seeing me.” Merlin started “I have some explaining to do and I’d like to do it, and then you can ask me anything afterwards, if you want.”

Arthur could see Merlin was anxious. “Merlin you don’t have to tell me anything its ok.” he said gently.

“I do, I really do.” Merlin looked down at his hands and started to bit his lower lip. Without looking up he started.

“Gwaine says I have problems and he’s right, he also said I need to deal with them and that’s it’s only fair you know.” He swallowed and without looking up started to speak. “When I came out to Mum she was great, but we lived in a small welsh village so I hid myself away and got on with my work. Once I started college Gwaine and Will guessed, but they were fine with it, they kept me sane. Then when I started University I thought it would be better I started seeing someone but it was hell. We were tormented and beaten up a couple of times so we broke up. We never even got past the kissing stage. In the second term I went out with another guy, he seemed great very kind and thoughtful. So I went out on a date, after a few drinks he started to make out, he wanted to go all the way and I wouldn’t……..I had to fight him off. It was horrid. He spread all sorts of stories saying I couldn’t have sex because I had HIV. Loads of the students believed him. So I decided that was it no more dating I had a good circle of friends and they helped me a lot. I worked hard and got good grades. After we’d all finished I looked around Oxford for a job. By then Gwaine, Will and the others had left it was just me and Freya. We shared a flat and Freya was having problems with a bloke…… No one else knows what I am going to tell you now I’ve never told anyone….. I told him to keep of her, he said he would if I let him fuck me, he wanted to know what it was like. I kicked him where it hurt, he left but his mates came looking…..”

Merlin picked up his tea and had a drink.

“You don’t need to tell me all this Merlin.” Arthur said to him

Merlin ignored him. “Two of his mates caught up with me one evening, one of them was the boy who told everyone I had AIDS. I thought they were going to rape me……they didn’t, but they told me I had to give them blow jobs. They told me that I had to learn to keep out of their mates business. They also that if I went out with guys I had to pay for the privilege, and so they were letting me practice….. instead of having a beating, they were being kind to me. He was the first one they grabbed me and forced me on my knees……….I bit him as hard as I could. They started to beat me up, but a police patrol came along and saved me.” 

“Then Freay got a job in London and Will put me on to the job with your sister. When I got to London I started dating again, after all this was London. But every date I had, wanted more than I did, it seemed normal just to jump into bed after the first date. I soon realised why you and Gwaine went out with me to the nightclub that time. I went with some friends a couple of times and I seemed to attract the same sort of people, they saw me as some sort of toy. I even went to the toilet once and had two men try to make me give them a blow job. I went out with a couple more guys, but once I’d gone out with them and had a meal or day out I seemed to be expected to pay up even if we went Dutch. I found someone who I thought cared, he got jealous and possessive. He told me he’d wait till I was ready but that ……………..” Merlin started wringing his hands together “he was going to be my first and he was going to fuck me raw. He said I was his twink and no one else’s that I’d never be good enough looking to be anything but a twink.” Merlin looked up at that point. “Thank you for chasing him off by the way. I’m a fairly strong character I thought I was ok but maybe Gwaine’s right perhaps I’m letting a few guys ruin my life. I can fight for everyone else, but I’m not so good at looking after myself, not when it comes to my sex life anyway.” 

“You’re welcome I wish I’d done more now.” Arthur was shocked at what he was hearing. Yes he’d slept around but he’d never made anyone do what they weren’t comfortable with. 

“So now you know, I still can’t think why a gorgeous guy like you would want to go out with me, and I suppose I thought you must be the same as the rest. I’m sorry. I guess I’m too screwed up to be a good date. I’m no where good enough for you, anyway, you’re way out of my league. I guess Will’s right I need to start enjoying life I just need to get rid of the idea of monogamy. It obviously doesn’t work if you’re a gay guy.”

Merlin didn’t even realise he had a single tear running down his face. Arthur stood up and walked over and sat next to Merlin. He rubbed this thumb across Merlin’s cheek wiping away the tear. The he gently pulled Merlin into his arms. 

“I’m sorry Merlin, I’m sorry you’ve had to go through all that. No one has the right to take more than you’re willing to give. I admit I’ve has sex with more men than I care to remember, but I have never expected anything other than what they wanted to share. I think it’s wonderful that you want a monogamous relationship, and have had the guts to stick out for it. As for not being good enough looking, I think you the most beautiful man I have ever met.”

Arthur held onto Merlin until the other man settled. The he opened his arms and released him. 

“So you see when you keep paying for everything, I wonder if you’ll want paying back. I should judge you like that but I’ll admit I’m scared…. scared of getting into another situation.”

“Merlin you need never be scared of me. Ever! If you’ll go out with me we can go as slow as you like. I promise never to push you to do anything, until you’re comfortable. But I would like to see you again.” Arthur was very sincere and Merlin could hear it in his voice.

“But Arthur you’re out of my league, look at this place, you can do far better than me.”

“Merlin, I have this place because my mother left me a fortune that’s all, it means nothing without someone to share it with. You are the first date who has ever seen this place, and I hope the last. Now I’m making you a fresh tea and let you settle down before we decide where were going on out next date.”  
Merlin agreed to go on another date, and to start out afresh, but on condition he paid sometimes. So they decided to go out and get lunch, they grabbed a sandwich before they went out on the water once more. But this time they went on a cruise down the river to Hampton Court where they went in the maze and got lost for a couple of hours before heading back to London and a meal at a Japanese restaurant. Something Arthur had never been to before. This date had ended better than the first, although Arthur felt uncomfortable with Merlin paying. He was by far the one with the most money. But if that’s what it took to keep Merlin happy then he could cope with that. He remembered Merlin’s comment about being bought and decided he need to work on that comment. 

As they left the restaurant they went for a short walk along the Thames Embankment in the moonlight, and Arthur risked putting his arm round Merlin’s waist as they walked. After half an hour they caught a taxi back together. This time Arthur walked Merlin to his door and went to kiss Merlin on the cheek to his surprise Merlin moved his head and kissed Arthur on the lips. Arthur pulled Merlin closer with one hand round Merlin’s waist and used his other hand to pull Merlin’s head closer into the kiss. The kiss deepened until Merlin pulled back.

“Thank you Arthur I enjoyed tonight.” He was blushing from the kiss. “I think I best go in.” He then pecked Arthur on the cheek. As he turned to go in Arthur spoke out not wanting to leave.

“Can we meet tomorrow?” he looked into Merlin’s eyes and saw indecision

“Please Merlin I don’t want to wait till next week. I’ll cook you a meal after work.”

“Now that I’ve got to see, the Great Arthur Pendragon in an apron!” Merlin grinned “Thank you what time?”

“Come round straight after work. Shall I pick you up?” Arthur asked.

“As I’ve said before Arthur, I’m not a girl. See you then and thank you.” with that he walk indoors and closed the door.

Arthur was on cloud nine as he went home. He set the alarm clock before he went to bed. He would need to go shopping in the morning before he went to work. Arthur was up at the crack of dawn and went shopping coming back with all the things needed to make the one meal he knew he cooked well. It was more difficult as he knew Merlin was a vegetarian. So it was a creamy cheese and mushroom pasta, he normally put bacon in it but would just leave that out. He bought a strawberry cheesecake from a deli to finish and a couple of bottles of good wine.

That evening he managed to finish work a bit early, and he had got everything ready to cook and was reading the paper when Merlin rang the bell. Arthur found he was nervous. He opened the door and invited Merlin in, kissing the other mans cheek as he did so. Merlin self consciously held out a bottle of wine, he knew it wouldn’t be what Arthur was used to.

“Come in, I’ll give you the tour after all you never had one yesterday, then we can sit and talk for a bit.” Arthur took Merlin’s coat and hung it up. They found they were now more comfortable with each other; Merlin’s confession had cleared the air. Arthur decided to tell Merlin about his father and the latest female he was trying to set Arthur up with, and how he was still trying to get him to get over being gay. Merlin realised he was very lucky with his mother. By the time Arthur had cooked and they had eaten they were very relaxed.

Merlin was sat in one of the sofa’s when Arthur came back with some more wine. He sat beside Merlin and put his arm across the back of the chair behind Merlin’s neck. He was being very careful to let Merlin lead, but after the kiss last night, he hoped he might get another.


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin leant back into the chair and Arthur took the risk and put his arm across Merlin’s back. “Thank you for telling me Merlin, I would never have understood without you doing that. You’re always so confident when you’re with the group.”

“I can deal with most things, I’m always letting my month run off to help others but, well, I suppose it’s different, Gwaine, Will and Freya have always said I was good looking but all I see is a skinny man with big ears, I really don’t see what anyone would want to go out with me for.”

“If I didn’t know you better I would think you were fishing for compliments Merlin, you are the most stunning man I know and I love your ears….and your eyes and your body.” Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes and started to lose himself in their depths. 

Merlin looked at Arthur and started to blush. “No I’m not, now you, you’re like a Greek god.” He stuttered as he found his face moving towards Arthurs. All of a sudden the two men found their lips touching and Merlin put his arms round Arthur’s waist. Arthur immediately responded and he move his arm from Merlin’s back to his neck and pulled Merlin closer as he deepened the kiss. His other arm curled round Merlin’s hips. Eventually the two men came up for air.

“I’m sorry Merlin” Arthur said wondering if he had ruined things once more.

“Why didn’t you want to kiss?” Merlin asked a small shy grin on his face.

“Oh yes.” Arthur breathed and he pulled Merlin closer once more and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin’s lips. “You’re meant to be kissed.” He took a deep breath and moved away. “But I promised to let you make all the moves.”

“Well I did move first.” Merlin said looking up at Arthur through his long eyelashes. He didn’t realise just what he was doing to Arthur. 

“Well if I’m going to keep my promise I think I best be moving away from you a bit.”

The two men looked at each other knowing that their relationship had just made a major shift, and it would never be the same again. They sat next to each other and watched the sun set over the city before Arthur offered to take Merlin home. For once Merlin accepted without argument, and they drove back to Will and Merlin’s flat. As Merlin went to get out of the car he looked at Arthur and smiled. 

Arthur looked back at him before speaking “Do I get a kiss goodnight?” he asked. 

“I think so” Merlin leaned toward Arthur and the two kissed once more before separating. 

“I’ll phone you tomorrow.” Arthur said, wishing tonight wouldn’t end.

“Ok” Merlin smiled and got out of the car and ran indoors. As he got to the door he turned and waved before going in. 

Arthur decided not to phone, but to go to Merlin’s office at lunchtime with some lunch for him. He rang his sister to find out when Merlin would be having his lunch, and made sure he was free to pop round. It earned him a lot of questions from Morgana and from Leon when he disappeared from their office. He was preparing a case for the next day, but could always stay late. On his way across the park Arthur called in at a small deli and collected a couple of luxury sandwiches and some strawberries and cream, He went up to Merlin’s office and walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. Merlin was at one of the filing cabinets, his back to the door and he was talking on the phone and looking for a file at the same time. As he put the phone down and closed the draw Merlin turned and spotted Arthur for the first time.

“Oh hello, I didn’t hear you come in. Sorry Arthur I’ve got a lot to do I can’t stop.” He smiled ruefully.

“Yes you can, I have spoken to your boss. I’ve bought you some lunch, so sit down and eat with me.” Arthur started to empty his bag and handed Merlin his sandwich. “I wanted to take you out, but Morgana said I didn’t have time. So eat up. I got your favourite three cheese and spring onion with rocket followed by strawberries and cream for afters.”

Arthur sat opposite Merlin and started to eat his bacon sandwich. “Now don’t say you haven’t got time!”

They ate their sandwiches and then Arthur fed Merlin the strawberries before Arthur stood up. “I have to go back and I promised Morgana I’d be out of here with half an hour.” He looked at Merlin “I couldn’t go all day without seeing you.” He leant across the table and used his thumb to remove a small smear of cream from Merlin’s lip. “What you doing tonight?” he asked.

“Would you believe washing my hair?” Merlin asked “No? I’m ringing my mum and having an early night. I can’t go out every night you know. Why don’t you come over tomorrow night and we could watch a film. Wills going out, so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

Arthur was disappointed, but then he wasn’t expecting to see Merlin every day, not yet anyway. “Ok I’ll see you then.” He leant forward and gave Merlin a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks for the dinner, my turn to buy next.” Merlin grinned.

Arthur walked back to his office feeling on top of the world; Merlin had even suggested seeing him tomorrow, so things must be getting better.

By the Friday the two men had seen or talked to each other every day. They were beginning to realise their feelings for each other and although they had only exchanged a handful of kisses, Arthur was feeling more positive. They had arranged to meet up with the group as usual, but nothing else had been arranged. Arthur arrived early and tried to position himself so he could keep the place on the bench next to him empty, without making it obvious. As it happened Merlin wasn’t far behind with Will and Gwaine. Merlin sat down next to Arthur which made both Gwaine and Will look at each other. Neither was aware that the two men had been getting much closer. Once everyone was sat down and chatting Arthur slipped his hand onto Merlin’s knee, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Merlin was please the lights weren’t too bright as he was sure he was blushing just a bit.

Although the two men thought their new status was a secret, everyone round the table noticed and in the end it was Morgana who spilled the beans.

“So where are you two of you going later?” she asked Arthur. He glared at her, and then looked at Merlin before answering in his most innocent voice “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Arthur, one you have dinner with my PA this week, then your phones engaged most of the time. Now you two are sitting as close as you can, and unless I’m wrong your hand is on Merlin’s knee right now.” Morgana looked at Merlin who was now as red as a beetroot. “You also keep making eyes at the poor man.”

“You sister, are a harpy, keep your nose out of things ok.” Arthur said “If we’d wanted things advertised we would have done it ourselves.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “Since the bitch has ousted us, let’s get out of here before we get the third degree from the rest.” Arthur stood up and as Merlin followed he put his hand in the centre of Merlin’s back and walked out by the side of him. Once they were outside Arthur turned to Merlin.

“I’m sorry about that, where do you want to go?” Arthur said.

“I don’t mind, anywhere’s is ok with me.” Merlin replied. He was a bit put out by what happened.

“Come on then, let’s get a take away and go to my place. I recorded Sherlock last week and I haven’t watched it yet.” Arthur said.

“Can we have Thai? I haven’t had that in ages.” Merlin asked.

“Thai it is.” They found a good takeaway and then got a taxi back to Arthur’s. They ate their meal and then sat down and watched the CD together cuddled up on the sofa.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the episode of Sherlock had finished Arthur stayed cuddled up to Merlin, he liked being his close. He moved his head sideways and nibbled Merlin’s earlobe and gradually started putting small kisses down Merlin’s neck, as he reached the edge of the other mans t shirt he started to follow along the neck line until he reach Merlin’s Adams apple. Then he moved up to capture Merlin’s lips and pulled at the lower lip with his teeth. Merlin sat there gradually getting tense; as he felt Arthur’s hand go up under his t shirt he went rigid. Arthur realised that he had gone too far, and gently removed his hand and moved away. 

“Sorry Merlin, but you’re so hot.” Arthur looked into the other mans eyes and saw the fear lurking. “Hey relax; I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Arthur smiled and stood up. “Do you fancy another drink?”

“No thank you, I think I ought to be going home. Thank you for great evening.” Merlin looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

“You don’t need to go Merlin, please stay a bit longer.” Arthur asked he knew he had pushed Merlin farther than he was comfortable.

Merlin looked at Arthur and swallowed before answering “Look Arthur I’m sorry I……………I just can’t ok. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” He stood up and went to the door.

“No wait! I’ll give you a lift.” Arthur didn’t wait for an answer but grabbed his car keys and followed Merlin.

They drove back in silence until they reached Merlin’s then the younger man turned to Arthur. “I’m sorry Arthur, I’m just screwed up, you’re better off without me.”

Arthur grinned “You won’t get rid of me that easily, I said I’d give you time and I will. If I do something you’re not comfortable with just tell me.” Arthur leaned across and gave Merlin a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry I’ve got all the time in the world and so have you.”

Merlin was upset with himself, why had he acted so stupidly? All the other man had done was touch him, he was acting like a girl. That night he dreamt of Arthur and wanted to turn back time.

The following afternoon Merlin took the bull by the horns and texted Arthur, asking if he wanted to meet up somewhere. It was two hours before he got a text back, agreeing to a meet. Arthur suggested he pick Merlin up at seven and they go out for a meal. The blonde thought that was a safe venue where there would be less risk of doing anything to upset Merlin.

Arthur had booked a table at a Peruvian restaurant, he had never tried the food before, but they had vegetarian choices. It was a very smart and upmarket venue that made Merlin feel a bit uncomfortable, but Arthur soon had him relaxing and by the end of the evening they were back on good terms, the events of the evening before forgotten. Arthur knew he had to take care with this budding relationship and it was something he wasn’t used to. 

He was beginning to feel frustrated, and he knew he had never gone so long without sex since he was at college. Even Leon was muttering about his blue balls and moods swings. He also knew that if he did go and find a one night stand, it would finish any chance with Merlin. He also didn’t want that sort of relationship anymore. He tried to play it was cool as he could, but once he got Merlin in his arms he had to fight to behave. 

After the meal they went for a walk, before Arthur took Merlin back. Merlin instigated a kiss that got quite passionate before Merlin got out of the car. They chatted several times on the phone during the week, but Arthur had a mass of work to do towards his call to the bar in a couple of weeks. Then he had another six months before he could call himself a Barrister. If all went well he would be the youngest ever to qualify. So it was Friday before he met up with Merlin again.

This time they stayed with the group and they all went out together for a meal. Merlin suggested they go and see War Horse at the theatre on Saturday night. Their friends now all realised they were a couple, and were waiting the next development with interest. Gwaine even had a betting ring going as to when Merlin would move in with Arthur.

The following Friday Arthur and Leon were officially called to the bar and that evening they all celebrated. They had six months before they could call themselves Barrister’s, but they had already been offered jobs with the barristers they were doing their pupillage with. Arthur asked Merlin to go out with him on the Saturday to celebrate together. He booked another meal and then they went up in the London Eye again. But this time it went far better than before. They ended up in Arthur flat and this time the romance went further than kissing. Both ended up shirtless and Merlin had several love bites by the evening end. Arthur made sure not to make the same mistake again and let Merlin lead. Both men ended up hard but Arthur accepted that he would have to deal with his by himself once Merlin went home.

It was a further four weeks before the two men finally ended up actually getting into bed together but even then they stopped short of fully sex. It was clear to Arthur that Merlin had been badly scared by his previous experiences. Merlin and Arthur had now admitted they were in love, and told each other frequently. Arthur was determined that before he was a fully fledged barrister Merlin would be his in every way. He has six months. 

It would be sooner than he thought they spent the whole of the following weekend together only separating at night. The following Friday after the group meeting they went out to the clubs and then went back to Arthur’s penthouse. That was the first night that Merlin stayed in Arthurs bed the whole night. Merlin finally relaxed enough for them to cement their relationship in every way. It took a great deal of patience from Arthur to overcome Merlin’s fear. 

What Arthur hadn’t fully appreciated was that Merlin was a virgin. It made their first time extra special and Merlin told him that he wanted his first person to be his only one. Arthur wished he had waited but Merlin said it was good that one of them knew what to do. When he said that he blushed, which Arthur found adorable. They spent the whole weekend together in the penthouse and Merlin had relaxed totally with Arthur. He had managed with Arthur patience to bury the past. 

The following Friday it was clear to everyone that Arthur and Merlin were truly a couple. Gwaine laughed congratulated the pair both, he also told Arthur that if he ever hurt Merlin he would kill him slowly. Arthur promised if he did then Gwaine would be welcome to.


	15. Chapter 15

The two men soon became inseparable although Merlin insisted they have some days when they didn’t see each other. He felt that it wouldn’t last if they were too much together. Gwaine and Will teased him, it was so strange seeing the confident and determined person they knew so well, being so unsure of himself. They knew he had always had difficulties with relationships and never understood just how deep it went. 

Merlin was out shopping Saturday morning when he bumped into Jayden. The other man grabbed Medlin’s arm as he walked past. “Well if it isn’t Merlin, how’s your love life? Ready to come back to me yet?” he asked looking Merlin up and down. “I’d be willing to have you back you know.”

“No thanks Jayden” Merlin tried to pull his arm away.

“Why not, we had a good thing going.” Jayden asked.

“No Jayden we didn’t I could stand your possessive behaviour, anyway I’m in a relationship thank you.” Merlin tried to remain polite.

“Who with!” the other man demanded.

“It’s none of your business, but since you are so curious I’m seeing Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin pulled his arm out of Jayden’s grasp.

“That won’t last you fool. He’s slept with more men than you’ve had hot dinners. Come back to me.” Jayden grabbed out at Merlin once more.

Merlin stepped back out of the other mans reach but wasn’t quite quick enough. Jayden grabbed Merlin’s wrist and held on.

“Let go of me!” Merlin said and pulled away as hard as he could, twisting his wrist round as he did so. As he came free of the other mans grasp Merlin looked him in the eye. “I wouldn’t go out with you if you were the only person available so leave me alone.” With that he walked away leaving Jayden standing there.

Later when he was carrying his shopping he noticed his wrist was hurting. When he got home he looked at it to find he had a large bruise forming where Jayden had grabbed him. He got the Arnica out of the bathroom cupboard and rubbed some in. By that evening his wrist was swollen and he found a piece of elastic bandage out and put it on as support. Merlin was surprised he hadn’t realised how hard Jayden had grabbed him, unfortunately it was his right wrist so would make writing difficult, he hoped it was better by the Monday for work.

Merlin thought no more of it until Arthur picked him up that evening. They were going out for a meal at Morgana and Leon’s before going back to Arthur’s flat. Arthur as usual opened the car door for Merlin and didn’t notice the bandage. However he did notice it as Merlin got out of the car. Arthur stopped Merlin and picked up his arm carefully. 

“What have you done?” he asked concern in his voice.

“Oh it’s just a bruise; it was a bit swollen so I thought I’d give it a bit of support.” Merlin said not wanting to say more.

Arthur wanted to say more but Morgana opened the door just at that moment. She also noticed the bandage and enquired getting the same reply. It wasn’t until the two men got back to Arthur’s flat that anymore was said. They were sat on the sofa when Arthur lifted Merlin’s arm once more.

“Let me have a look at that.” He started to peal the elastic bandage back. Merlin tried to pull his hand away.

“It’s fine, leave it alone.” But Arthur had already seen enough, what he had seen looked like fingerprints. He continued to peel back the bandage. “I don’t think it is Merlin, now just what happened? Those are fingerprints, who hurt you!” Arthur was seething, who dared hurt Merlin.

“I told you it’s nothing, someone grabbed my hand harder than they meant to that’s all, now drop it.” Merlin pulled his hand away, wincing as he did so, and replaced the bandage.

Arthur realised he was going to get nowhere for now but had no intention of letting this go. Later on in the evening when the two men were in bed sated from their lovemaking Arthur was looking down at his lover and noticed some more bruises on Merlin upper arm. He looked carefully and they too looked like fingerprints. He traced then with his own fingers and felt rage building up inside him. He needed to know what happened. Merlin stirred at the other mans touch.

“mm whats up?” he asked sleepily looking up at Arthur with half closed eyes.

“Merlin you’ve got more bruises on your arm, are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I told you it was an accident.” Merlin pulled Arthur down next to him and threw his arms around Arthur.

Arthur wasn’t about to be put off. “Then tell me who it was.” He demanded.

Merlin woke up properly at Arthur’s tone of voice. He sat up and looked at Arthur. “No I’m not! I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself Arthur. So drop it. You’re not my keeper.”

“No, but I am your boyfriend, and if someone is hurting you I have the right to know.”

“No you don’t! I told you it was nothing so just trust me ok!” Merlin was getting angry. “Don’t go getting all caveman on me.” With that he sat up and started to get dressed.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked puzzled.

“Going home, I don’t want or need this. Get it in your head I don’t need a knight in shining armour. I can look after myself. And don’t even think of getting up I’ll get myself home just fine.” With that he was gone.

Arthur jumped up and got dressed and chased after Merlin but he was gone without trace. Arthur headed to the nearest tube station but couldn’t see Merlin anywhere. So he texted Merlin asking him to let him know that he got home ok. Then he went back to the penthouse trying to work out what the hell went wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin did text to say he was at home, but the text was brief and his phone was then switched off. The next morning as Merlin hadn’t put his phone back on Arthur decided to call round to see his boyfriend. He got there at eleven, in case Merlin had decided on a lay in. Will answered the door and let him in. Merlin was in the shower, so Arthur sat and waited, he was going to ask Will if he knew anything but thought the better of it.

Merlin walking in about ten minutes later and didn’t seem very pleased to see Arthur. Will sensing he wasn’t wanted went to his room and left the two men to it.

“I’m sorry if I upset you yesterday Merlin, but when I saw the bruises and realised they were made by fingers I was worried.” Arthur spoke first.

“I told you not to worry; you don’t have the right to demand I tell you everything. I don’t want that, I don’t want you to run my life Arthur.” Merlin said he was clearly still upset.

“I don’t want to run your life but if you saw bruises like that on me you’d want to know about them.” Arthur was trying to be reasonable. “Its concern Merlin, not some sort of control.” He paused and things clicked. “Is that what this is all about, that chap you were seeing before, the one who wanted to control your life?”

“I stopped seeing him because he didn’t want me to have a life, he wanted to control me, know everything, and I don’t want that.” Merlin said. Arthur noticed Merlin was looking very uncomfortable.

“I don’t want to control you Merlin, but I do want to care for you. It was him wasn’t it?” Arthur asked he moved toward Merlin and seeing the other man was getting upset he put his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“Yes, he stopped me in town, and when I went to leave he tried to stop me. I didn’t realise he’d bruised me until later.” Merlin paused “He wanted me to go back to him; I told him I was seeing you and he said a few things. You didn’t need to know I sorted it.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “So leave it will you.”

 

“I will this time, but if it happens again I want you to tell me…please. I know you can look after yourself, but that doesn’t mean I can’t care.” He kissed Merlin lightly on the cheek. “And you don’t need to run away, I want to be there for you so please don’t push me away.”

“Ok” Merlin pulled away and looked at Arthur “you are serious….about us I mean?” doubt was in Merlin’s eyes and voice.

“Very, I’ve never been more serious in my life, so whatever that jerk said ignore him. Look Merlin, for the first time ever I’m in love, I might go over the top sometimes, but I’m learning a whole new set of rules so cut me some slack.” Arthur said to his lover.

“You love me?” came the hushed tones of Merlin who sounded shocked.

“Yes you idiot! I thought you knew that.”

“How could I, you never told me” Merlin sounded indignant.

“Look you’ve stayed at my flat; I phone you every day, surely you knew how I felt.” Arthur hadn’t realised that Merlin didn’t know.

“But you never said, how could I know, if you never said. You’re a complete prat you know that don’t you.”

“Oh Merlin! If I’m a prat, you’re an idiot. Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes and smiled “I love you.”

“Well I love you to! So now we both know, can I kiss you?” 

“Go away you two, and leave me in peace before I throw up!!” Will shouted from the corridor. “Everyone else knew, so why didn’t you?”

Merlin and Arthur laughed “Come on, love lets go to my place where we can talk without someone listening in.”

Once the two men realised that they both felt the same way things moved forward quite quickly, and they no longer hid their feelings from one another.   
Over the next month Merlin spent more and more time staying over at Arthur’s Penthouse. So much so that Arthur’s father got to hear of their relationship. And on one of the regular Thursday night meals that Arthur and Morgana, together with Leon, went to Uther’s house, Uther raised the matter of his son’s love life.

“It has come to my attention that you have a lodger in your penthouse.” Uther said the word lodger like it was something disgusting. “Surely you have enough funds not to take in strangers.”

“Merlin is neither a lodger nor a stranger father.”

“No he’s your sisters PA, an employee.” Uther said again as if it was something less than human.

“So if you knew that why did you say he was a stranger, Merlin is my boyfriend father, as well you know.” Arthur tried not to get drawn into an argument.

Uther looked at his son in disgust. “It’s about time you stopped this nonsense, it was bad enough when you picked up strange men, but to go into such an unnatural relationship is worse.”

“Father I told you years ago I was gay, so it’s no surprise to you, I also told you it wasn’t something I was going to ‘grow out’ of. My personal life is my own.”

“It will ruin your career” Uther’s voice started to rise.

“I hardly think so; I am the youngest person ever to be called to the bar, something you haven’t even congratulated me for. My employers know of my ‘perversion’ as you call it. The only person who isn’t pleased for me is you. Now either accept Merlin, or I won’t be continuing with these evenings.” Arthur was as stubborn as his father.

“He’s a nice person Uther, Arthur and Merlin are happy.” Morgana butted in. Leon wisely kept quiet.

“I suppose it was you who introduced them! Hardly a catch, not only a man but your employee, I would have thought you would have discouraged this Morgana not egged him on.” Uther glared at his daughter.

“You father are a snob, now if you don’t mind I’m going. I won’t be here next week. In fact I don’t expect I will be here again.” With that Arthur walked out and his sister followed.

“Goodnight Sir.” Leon said as he followed the siblings out of the door.

“Well done Arthur, mind you, if you’re not coming Thursday’s neither am I!” Morgana told him. “We won’t face him by ourselves neither of us likes coming anyway.”

Arthur has disappointed at his father’s reaction, he had expected it, but all the same he had hoped he would have come to understand, and be happy that his son had found someone to love. It had hurt that Uther hadn’t even mentioned his success in his career choice; he knew his father was aware, at least now he could spend his Thursdays with Merlin.

The next evening there was karaoke at the Dragon’s Lair and Arthur agreed to sing for the first time much to everyone’s surprise. They were even more surprised when they heard Arthur choice of song. He stood up and took the microphone and looked straight into Merlin’s eyes. “This is for the best thing that ever happened to me” and then he started singing.

When no-one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on  
And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you  
And when you smile the world is brighter  
You touch my hand and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything  
I'll guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you

By the time Arthur had finished singing he was in front of Merlin and down on one knee. He looked up at Merlin “Merlin you’re truly the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I would like to ask you to marry me.”

 

Merlin had tears in his eyes that he was trying hard not to let fall. He was so overcome he couldn’t speak for a moment and Arthur thought he was going to say no.

 

“Yes please” Merlin finally said as he threw himself into Arthur’s arms and kissed him.

 

“You great sop” Gwaine’s voice could just be heard over the cheers from the rest of the pub.


	17. Chapter 17

The whole group finished the evening buy going out to a club to celebrate, and Morgana bribed the DJ to play lots of slow songs so the two men had an excused to dance close together. Once Arthur and Merlin got back to Arthur’s flat Arthur asked Merlin to move in with him. To his surprise Merlin agreed, and they decided to move Merlin’s things the following weekend. That way they could organise things before hand. Not that Merlin went home that weekend. Nor did they go out; instead they rang Hunith to tell her the good news and then spent the whole weekend either in bed or sat watching films together. Merlin was surprised at Arthur that weekend; whenever they made love Arthur would whisper in his ear “your mine”. He teased Arthur about his possessiveness and Arthur replied “I’m not possessive, but once we’re married we will be together forever, your mine.”

Merlin knew that Arthur wouldn’t try to control his life, but that they both felt the same way. He had moved on so far since his pre Arthur days, he understood the need they both had to be truly together in every way.

“Your mine now! I will never let you go, you are my one and only lover. No one else will ever touch me.” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear as they fell asleep.

 

Once their friends knew what was happening, they all offered to help. Not that Merlin had much to move. Merlin said he would pay Will a month’s rent, to help until he could find someone else to share with. Not that Will was bothered, he was now earning enough not to need the extra person. Merlin also insisted on paying the utility bills on the Penthouse. He told Arthur he wasn’t about to be a kept man. Arthur didn’t care, but agreed to let Merlin keep his pride. Arthur never let Uther know the news. He figured he’d hear anyway and wouldn’t come to the wedding anyway. 

Just after Merlin had moved in he got home one day and decided to sort out the wardrobe. He had just hung everything up in a hurry, and wanted to make it easier to find his stuff. At the moment it was all mixed up together with Arthur’s. Arthur was never home as early as him so he knew he had time, the first thing he noticed was just how many clothes Arthur had. Then he started to notice the labels. By the time he had finished he was deep in thought. 

Merlin cooked the evening meal, Arthur has texted him to say he was on his way home. After their meal and loaded the dishwasher they sat to watch some television. Merlin decided he wanted some answers to some questions he had.

“Arthur I sorted out the wardrobe just now, so we could find our stuff easier. I notice the labels in your suits and stuff. Out of curiosity how much do you spend on clothes?”

“I don’t have any idea Merlin, if I need something I buy it. Why do you ask?” Arthur looked at Merlin puzzled.

“Well you’ve got Armani and Savile Row stuff, that doesn’t come cheap.”

“I buy the best, it fits nicer. Just what is this all about Merlin?”

“Well the clothes, this flat, your big car…are you rich or something?”

“Yes Merlin I am, my mother left me a large fortune when she died. Is it a problem?” Arthur sounded amused.

“How big a fortune?” Merlin was sounding upset.

“I don’t keep track Merlin, but I am a multi millionaire. As I said is that a problem?”

“Of course it is! I don’t want people to think I’m after your money! I’m not you know.” Merlin sounded defensive.

Arthur laughed “I know that idiot! As you didn’t know I had it, you couldn’t have been.”

“We best get one of those pre nup things done. God I didn’t know, I really didn’t, what do you want a person like me for?” Merlin was almost panicking.

“Calm down Merlin. It’s no problem, I know you’re not after my money! I want you because I love you. As to a pre nuptial agreement, over my dead body. We’re not going into this planning on how to get finish! I fully intend for us to be together forever.” Arthur pulled Merlin toward him and looked into his eyes. “The money is nothing Merlin, it’s there if I need it, but I’ve hardly touched it, except to buy the penthouse. I earn good money and will earn even more soon.”

How much?” Merlin demanded.

“How much what? Earnings or fortune. Well once I start as a barrister proper I’ve been told I’ll get around £70,000 to start with, and as I said about my money I’m not sure, including property about nine or ten million. But it doesn’t matter.”

Merlin swallowed several times “But I only get £28,000 and have £3000 in the bank. I can’t use your money!”

“You Muppet! It will be our money, and yes you can use it, that’s what money’s for. Now forget the money and come here and cuddle up and watch the film.” Arthur pulled Merlin closer and gave him a kiss. 

Merlin sat in silence digesting what he had been told, why hadn’t he asked before? It was clear to him that he was way out of his league. He now felt very uncomfortable. Arthur realised that Merlin was worried about the money and wasn’t sure what to do about it. He decided that for now he would just drop the topic and give Merlin time to adjust.

Merlin was still fretting at work the next day, so much so that Morgana noticed and asked him what the matter was. Merlin said it was nothing. But Morgana decided to ask Arthur. When her brother told her that Merlin was unhappy about his money and wanted a pre nup agreement she laughed. 

“You would have thought it was you asking for one.”

He brother got cross and said he had no intention of splitting up with Merlin, so didn’t need one and would refuse no matter what Merlin said. Morgana decided to see if she could speak to Merlin, and ease his mind about Arthur’s fortune. She asked Merlin to bring to coffees to her office, and when he arrived she made him sit down.

“Now future brother in law I need to talk to you. I understand you know my brother dear is loaded.” Morgana grinned.

“I didn’t know until yesterday honest, I’m not after him for his money” Merlin said to his boss.

“I know that you goose, anyone can see you two are head over heels, no that’s not what I’m worried about. I asked Arthur and he says you want a pre nup agreement. You won’t get one you know, Arthur wants you for keeps, and what my brother wants he invariably gets. Just forget about the money.”

“I can’t Morgana, I won’t be a kept man. I have my pride. People will say I’m only after his money.”

“Stuff what people say. As for being a keep man, what do you mean you’re working? You will be contributing. It’s either accept Arthur and his money or finishing with him?” Morgana looked at Merlin “You can’t do that he loves you and you love him.”

“I don’t know and that’s the truth.” Merlin muttered looking utterly miserable.

“Merlin my brother will spend money on you because he’ll want to. He will want you to be comfortable, and he will want to care for you. Can’t you just accept that?”

“I’m not some girl to be cosseted.” Merlin protested.

“No you’re not, but you’re still his lover, and that’s what he’ll want to do. I know you want to be independent, but you’ve got your job. The fact that you don’t have as much money as Arthur doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t care if it was the other way round. I know my brother, he’ll see himself as the head of the house, you know he will, but he won’t think any less of you for that. You knew he had a better job so, it’s only the inheritance and believe me his mother would have been only to pleased Arthur has someone he loves to spend the money with.” Morgana looked at her PA “Now forget all this and put it behind you.”

Merlin did his best but he still worried about the money and wished it wasn’t there.

 

The two men planned the civil Ceremony for four months time, by then Arthur would be a fully fledged Barrister and his bosses were happy for him to have three weeks of work. Arthur also got Morgana to agree, although Merlin though it was one week. They would have preferred a full marriage, but as yet that wasn’t available in the UK. Arthur had a wonderful honeymoon planned. Arthur was having the rings made to a design of his making and inside there was an inscription “Together forever your mine.” 

 

The next thing was going to see Hunith in Wales; Arthur had yet to meet his future mother in law. They had spoken several times on the phone, but now Merlin and Arthur were headed to Wales for the weekend, and Arthur was nervous. All the way there he his hands were clammy. Merlin thought it funny that a barrister, used to standing in front of a court, should be so worried about meeting his mother. 

As they drew up in front of Merlin’s home it was Merlin’s time to feel worried. What would Arthur think? The cottage was small and hardly up to Arthur’s standards. The money issue was still an underlying concern for Merlin. What would the blonde think of them, he wasn’t ashamed of his background far from it, but he didn’t want Arthur or his mum to feel uncomfortable. As it happened he shouldn’t have worried. Hunith took to Arthur straight away and Arthur loved Hunith. As to the cottage Arthur said he could feel the love coming out of every brick. The weekend was a great success. 

Hunith had a chance to speak to Arthur one morning, while Merlin was having a shower, and told him she was glad her son had found someone to love him as much as she had loved Merlin’s father. She did ask him to look after her son always and never hurt him. Arthur promised saying it was the easiest thing he had ever promised anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

The months flew by and the big day soon arrived. Merlin had spent the night at Gwaine’s and had had his bachelor party two days prior; he refused to turn up drunk for his wedding. Hunith was staying with Will in his flat. Arthur had also had his bachelor party earlier, the day before Merlin’s as nearly everyone wanted to go to bath. So the morning of the ceremony both men where sober and had slept well, although both were nervous. They arrived at the venue in their tuxedos and hardly noticed what was happening. They literally only had eyes for each other. 

The first dance at the reception was a done deal it could only be one thing. ‘The Wonder of You’ by Elvis. Everyone admitted it was a better version that Arthur’s except for Merlin who was bias. 

 

As predicted Arthur’s father didn’t turn up although when asked by the press about his son’s wedding he said he had a prior engagement as a government minister so had been unable to go. He did stop short of congratulating the couple. His stance on Gay marriage was well known so no one was surprised. Although some of the press made an issue of the possible rift in the family no statements were issued on either side and it soon died down.

 

The Honeymoon came as a total surprise to Merlin, Arthur had made sure Merlin had a passport, and told him they were going to Paris. When in fact they had their own private villa in the Maldives for the first two weeks. The villa was on stilts in the water, and was the height of luxury. Merlin complained that he hadn’t packed for a hot climate, only to find out that Arthur had packed for him. Even though the blond told his husband he had no intention of seeing him in any clothes at all, for most of the time. Then afterwards they spent a week in a suite in a top hotel in Paris before going home, where Arthur showed Merlin all the sites. Merlin got a real insight in how the other half lived and decided there and then it wasn’t for him. Merlin didn’t say anything to Arthur and in the end enjoyed himself. Although, as Arthur had said, they had spent most of the time alone, and in bed.

Once they got back to work things got very busy for awhile. Arthur started his new job as a fully fledged Barrister and was putting in long hours as was Leon. Morgana and Merlin commiserated with each other but were both very pleased for their husbands. They still managed to go out on Friday nights but otherwise things were pretty quiet. 

Merlin had started doing most of the cooking for the pair, although his range was fairly limited. Arthur did some of the cooking at the weekends but much preferred going out for meals. It did cause a few mild disagreements between the couple, as did the cleaner. Merlin hadn’t realised Arthur paid someone to clean and do the washing of him. Merlin tried to stop this but was outgunned by Arthur, who pointed out he would be putting someone out of work. A few months later when the cleaner announced she was retiring, Merlin insisted they do their own cleaning. Arthur’s work load was such that Merlin ended up doing most of the work. Arthur then teased him saying that Merlin was becoming quite the housewife. This resulted in no sex for a couple of days, and the comment was not repeated.

Due to his new position Arthur employed a secretary and when Merlin found out it was a man he became slightly jealous. The man would spend more time with Arthur than he did. He soon calmed down when he found out it was Lance, the secretary Arthur and Leon had shared for the past two years. It helped that Lance was happily married to Gwen. The couple sometimes came to the Friday night pub meetings and they were all soon firm friends. Lance told Merlin that Arthur had become a far better boss once he had met Merlin and was easier to work for. 

The couple settled down well as a couple, they had arguments, they were both to stubborn not to but on the whole their love for each other grew and ensured they soon made up.

Their biggest row occurred two weeks before their first anniversary. Merlin found out that Arthur planned a holiday and had booked Merlin’s time off without telling him. He only found out when the agency that was supplying his temporary replacement ran him instead of Morgana. It seemed he was having two weeks off. He first confronted Morgana who said her brother had wanted to surprise him as a present. Merlin was so angry he did something he had never done before. He left work and went across the park to Arthur’s office and without waiting walked past Lance and straight into Arthur’s office.

Luckily Arthur was alone and when he looked up and saw a livid Merlin coming through the door he knew immediately that Merlin had found out about his surprise.

 

“You bastard, you can’t just run my life and arrange things without telling me! When would you have said? Don’t I get a say in anything.” Merlin was red in the face with anger.

“Merlin it was a surprise, you’re supposed to be pleased.” Arthur looked at Merlin in amazement “Why the anger”

“Don’t you think I might have liked to have been involved on something like choosing a holiday!” Merlin paused for breath “I don’t suppose it occurred to you that I might have had my own ideas.”

“I’m sorry Merlin, you didn’t say anything.” Before Arthur could say more Merlin continued.

“Well I had it planned for tonight, I was going to ask you if we could have a weekend away together, I wanted to show you the places I grew up. We hardly ever get to Wales. But no, I suppose were off to somewhere expensive and that has no meaning to me at all. Just because you’ve got money doesn’t give you the right to arrange things without telling me. Well you can cancel or go alone because I’m not going.” With that Merlin turned and walked out.

Arthur stood there stunned. That wasn’t the reaction he had been expecting at all.


	19. Chapter 19

When Merlin got home he was surprised to see Arthur had beaten him to it. As soon as he opened the penthouse door he saw Arthur sat on the sofa looking out the window.

“Have you calmed down yet.” Arthur asked “Because if you have, I want to explain something to you.” his voice had an underlying edge of anger to it.

“Explain away.” Merlin snapped back.

 

“I haven’t booked an expensive holiday, but one I thought you would enjoy. It was a surprise, which is why I didn’t tell you.” Arthur started to explain.

“Did it not occur to you that I might not want to go abroad?” Before Merlin got any further Arthur butted in:

“Yes it did, that is why I booked a ten day holiday in Wales, and a few days afterwards here, so we could have time to ourselves, to make up for my long hours lately. You’ve often mentioned you wanted to show me all your childhood haunts, and I thought ten days would allow us to spend some time with your mum. I booked a cottage just down the road from her.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and realised he’d cocked up. “I’m sorry, thank you.” he walked up to Arthur and sat beside him. “I guess I jumped in to fast, but I thought……………… well I thought you had gone mad again, and I don’t want you to spend so much.” Merlin looked so much like a kicked puppy that Arthur didn’t have the heart to stay cross with him.

“Merlin I do listen to you, I realise you have a problem with my money, but you shouldn’t. It’s there and we’d be mad if we didn’t make use of it. Anyway do you want me to cancel…. I’m not going on my own. Mind you your mum might be upset, especially as she found the cottage for us.”

“Don’t you dare! I said I’m sorry.” Merlin protested.

“Well if you’re sorry you can buy us a meal out tonight. I’ve booked a table for seven so go and get ready.” Arthur pushed Merlin off the sofa.

“Are you wasting money again?” Merlin demanded.

“Yes but its ok, it’s your money!” Arthur smirked “And when we get back here I want to see just how sorry you are.”

Two weeks later they were sat in the holiday cottage, they had spent the day with Hunith and tomorrow they were taking her out for the day. Now they were relaxing over a glass of wine.

“Have you ever thought of children Arthur?” Merlin asked “Adopting I mean.”

“No I hadn’t, but you obviously have.” Arthur looked at his husband. “I take it you’d like to.”

“Yes I would, not yet, but I love kids and you’d be a great dad.” Merlin was deep in thought “Perhaps two, a boy and a girl. I wouldn’t want just one. It must be nice to have a sister.”

“Not if it’s Morgana!” Arthur jested.

“Seriously, what do you think?” Merlin asked again.

“Yes why not, it would be nice either adoption or maybe surrogacy. But wait for a few years, I want to get established first, and also have time with just us.”

“You have thought about it then.” 

“Well just a passing thought or two.” Arthur admitted. “But I want to set up my own chambers first. I have been talking to Leon and we’ve been qualified a year now we’d like to strike out alone. I have the money, and we could establish ourselves in our own premises. Leon is happy to come with me if I go.”

“Oh, won’t that be a lot of work for you?” Merlin was surprised this was the first Arthur had mentioned this.

“It won’t be too bad, I already own premises, and the present tenants aren’t renewing the lease. I’ve been involved in some quite high profile cases and with my work for the Crown Prosecution Service building; I’m in a good position. I’ve managed to build myself a good reputation in the past year.”

 

“I don’t doubt that, you’re good I know that.” Merlin grinned.

 

“I’ve made a few discrete enquiries, and I’m confident I can make it work. Lance will come with me and be my PA so I’ll have his help as well.”

“It sounds like you’ve thought it through, so go for it. You have my backing for what it’s worth.” Merlin added.

 

“Thanks love, that means a lot. If you’re on board I think I’ll go for it once I get back. Then we can be up and going in about three months. Now that’s enough of work, give me a kiss.”

The rest of the holiday went well, and Merlin and Arthur both enjoyed spending time with Hunith. Arthur found in Hunith the mother he’d never had, and they were very close. Once they got home they spent more time discussing the future and decided that Arthur would defiantly set up his own firm and then in three or four years they would start a family. They had their future planned. Neither realising that their lives would change forever, in ways they could never plan for. But for now they had their dreams and life was good. 

 

Arthur and Leon made their move once Arthur got back and moved into their new offices just two doors down from their previous employers. They soon had a full complement of staff and as Arthur predicted work was good. As Arthur was the owner, and the one with the financial wherewithal, the new company was called Pendragon’s. Lance, Arthur’s new PA, was pleased with his new position and rise in pay and had at long last managed a delayed honeymoon with his wife Gwen, they had two days away when they married as they had spent all their money setting up home together.

Arthur was soon picking up more and more top cases. His reputation was high and much to his surprise he was approached to see if he wanted to apply to become a Queens Counsel. He was amazed, normally this didn’t happen until over ten years experience and even then it was difficult. He applied not really expecting to get accepted. When he got the news that he was the youngest ever QC he really couldn’t believe it. Merlin was so proud of him he agreed to an expensive holiday to celebrate. Even then Arthur’s father had not congratulated him. Uther still wanted his son to go into politics, and also refused to accept his son’s partner or sexuality. They hardly ever contacted each other.

Merlin continued to work as Morgana’s PA and he also insisted on catching the tube home everyday unless Arthur finished the same time as him, which wasn’t that frequent. Arthur worked long hours, but it was paying off for him and his career was on a high. At the moment he was working on the largest case of his career for the Crown Prosecution service, He was the main prosecuting barrister in the case of a major gang boss Alined. For the first time the police had managed to get enough evidence to mount a prosecution that stood some chance of success. The pressure on Arthur to succeed was immense but he seemed to thrive on it.

Their private life was also good Merlin had gradually accepted that his husband was wealthy and wanted to spoil him. At the same time Arthur accepted that Merlin had a strong independent streak. Their love had grown and settled into something few people managed to have, they were totally devoted to each other and neither could see themselves with anyone else. 

Merlin was looking forward to Arthur finishing the case, he had been working so hard on it that they hadn’t had much time to themselves. The trail was due to finish later in the week, and then there would be a delay of a week for sentencing then they were planning a holiday. Merlin had no idea but at least this time he knew they were going away. Arthur was booking it last minute in case there was a delay in the courts for any reason.

Merlin couldn’t believe how lucky he had been, he loved Arthur so much, but when he thought back to how they had met, and how long it had taken for them to get together, it was a wonder they had got this far. He was so pleased he had waited for the love of his life to find him, instead of settling for someone else. 

Arthur was also looking forward to spending quality time with his husband. Like Merlin he sometimes looked back to their extended courtship, or rather the trouble he’d had to get Merlin to go out with him. It had been worth the wait. He regretted the dozens of one night stands before Merlin but in the end he had found his soul mate and he wanted to stay with him forever. He might have turned into a sop, as their friend Gwaine had accused him of being, but for Merlin he didn’t care. In his mind their wedding rings said it all 

Together forever Your mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..................................................................................................................................................  
>  The rest of this story is told in HE PAID THE PRICE. Already posted in full as I wrote them the wrong way round. Thank you to those of you who have followed this journey with me.


End file.
